Ne m'oublie pas
by AngelTen
Summary: "Un cerveau humain ne peut pas supporter l'esprit d'un Seigneur du Temps". Découverte douloureuse pour le Docteur et pour Rose. Cette dernière voit s'effondrer un homme dont elle était amoureuse au rythme d'une lente destruction de son esprit. Quand elle disparaît, il décide de se relever pour la sauver. C'est sa dernière chance d'être le Docteur, de la revoir, de lui dire...
1. Chapitre 1 : Premier symptôme

Rose enclencha la première vitesse de la voiture. Le GPS se mit automatiquement sur la destination la plus fréquente, à savoir les bureaux Torchwood. Elle ne le regardait plus depuis un moment, à force, mais elle n'avait jamais songé à retirer ce réglage.

-_Allonzy_, fit joyeusement Russell.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Depuis quelques temps, il avait attrapé le même tic oral que le Docteur, et si pour l'un elle trouvait cela charmant, à deux ils devenaient franchement agaçants.

-Où est le Docteur ? demanda le jeune homme.  
-Déjà là-bas. Il y est allé par ses propres moyens.  
-C'est à-dire ?

Rose lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

-C'est encore au stade de test.

Mais bientôt, ça serait opérationnel. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

* * *

_Vwoop. Vwoop. Vwoop. _  
_BLANG !_

Le Docteur poussa un juron gallifreyen qui aurait rendu sourd n'importe quelle autre espèce – si l'une d'elles s'étaient trouvées à bord. Rose n'était pas là, il pouvait se lâcher. Il se contentait des insultes terriennes quand il était avec elle, et admirait par ailleurs l'extraordinaire imagination des humains en la matière.

Il arracha la porte de fortune, déjà à moitié hors de ses gonds, afin de faire rentrer l'air extérieur et aérer la fumée, et porta une main à sa tête. Il avait dû se cogner dans l'accident, songea-t-il. Il retourna ensuite à l'intérieur pour vérifier les tableaux de bord et stabiliser l'appareil et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son tournevis sonique – offert par l'autre Docteur, celui qui avait deux cœurs. Il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait oublié à la maison et poussa un deuxième juron, terrien cette fois-ci.  
Ensuite seulement, il jeta un coup d'œil alentours.  
Il avait atterri dans le bon local et au bon moment, c'était déjà ça de pris. Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête des membres de la tribu Maya qu'il avait surprise en plein sacrifice humain en se matérialisant juste à côté du prêtre. Il avait pris le temps de crier « c'est très mal, vous savez, de tuer des gens » ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là avant de prendre la fuite et maudire la lenteur de sa nouvelle machine.  
Elle n'avait de « TARDIS » que l'appellation affectueuse : il ne pouvait se résoudre à voyager dans un vaisseau nommé autrement. En pratique, la chose était à sa merveilleuse boîte bleue ce que la bouillie de gruau était à la gastronomie française : nécessaire mais sans aucun raffinement. Tout juste un tas de boulons que son esprit génial avait réussi à assembler pour construire malgré tout un truc un peu moins barbare qu'un bracelet téléporteur. Et l'impossibilité de faire entrer des milliers de pièces dans une surface de un mètre cinquante de côté avait dû l'obliger à certains sacrifices – la technologie des Seigneurs du Temps nécessitait des matériaux introuvables ailleurs que sur Gallifrey. Le vaisseau était donc plus large.  
Beaucoup plus large. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Mais tout de même, il ne passait pas inaperçu.  
Son bus.  
Enfin, la carcasse d'un bus. Il avait ôté presque tous les sièges – qui avaient été récupérés dans les bennes de Torchwood par des clochards trop contents d'avoir des lits plus confortables – aveuglé les vitres, recouvert la totalité de la carcasse, intérieure et extérieure, avec une matière ultra-protectrice adaptable afin de se protéger des radiations temporelles lors des voyages et ajouté les appareils qui lui permettait de voyager au fur et à mesure, le tableau de bord au milieu de l'espace intérieur – comme dans la vraie TARDIS. Il avait ensuite remit les roues, un volant et le moteur de la machine, ce qui faisait que, cas échéant, en réglant les protections sur « translucide » et en sortant les rétroviseurs, il pouvait transformer la machine en vrai bus.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de comment on conduisait un tel engin, mais il trouvait ça drôle.  
Sauf qu'à présent, ledit bus « magique » comme se plaisait à dire Rose pour se moquer, gisait sur le côté gauche, la porte vers le haut, courbé en son milieu et l'avant défoncé.

-Docteur, que c'est-il passé ?

Un employé de Torchwood avait jailli de nulle part, allumé la lumière dans le hangar et courrait vers lui cravate au vent. Le Docteur, un peu sonné par son atterrissage, ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Il ne s'en formalisa pas beaucoup, car il lui semblait que le nombre de gens qui le connaissaient dans cette organisation était largement supérieur au nombre de gens que lui-même connaissait.

-Tout va bien ? demanda l'employé inconnu. Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?  
-Je ne pense pas, répliqua-t-il. Je me suis cogné mais ce n'est pas grave.

C'était un rouquin au teint grêlé de tâches de rousseur, au physique ingrat et à la coupe de cheveux approximative. Le Docteur ne s'en formalisa pas et lui sourit d'un air jovial tout en songeant intérieurement « Ron Weasley ». Le moment où le petit sorcier recevait une lettre rouge hurlant son contenu à travers le réfectoire était un de ses moments préférés.  
Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il songeait à ça. Il s'aperçut que le jeune homme lui tendait la main pour la serrer et attendait qu'il lui rende sans trop savoir comment réagir.

-Euh, oui, enchanté, fit le Docteur. Si ça ne vous semble pas impoli... euh... qui êtes-vous ?  
-Robert Cutner, répondit l'employé. J'ai été chargé par le Dr. Cole de venir vous accueillir.  
-Ah.

Cette information doucha un peu son enthousiasme. Cole était le responsable de l'unité de recherche de Torchwood autour des voyages temporels – une des technologies que l'organisation avait le plus de difficultés à développer. Il s'intéressait au bus du Docteur de très près, mais ce dernier préférait conserver sa science pour lui plutôt que de la partager avec Cole, qui était un être des plus... disgracieux. A vrai dire, le coup de l'employé mystère qui vient s'enquérir de son état de santé, il aurait presque dû se douter que cela venait de lui. Tant pis. Il fit comme si de rien était et prit la direction des étages supérieurs, suivit par Cutner.

-Alors, ça marche ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surexcité.  
-Non, répliqua le Docteur froidement.

Cet énième échec le mettait en rogne, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'un sous-fifre en couches-culottes vienne japper entre ses jambes pour enfoncer le clou.

-Mais ça va bientôt marcher, non ?  
-On verra. J'espère.  
-Si ça marche, vous nous ferez voir hein ? Vous savez, je ne suis qu'un stagiaire, mais je rêve de voyager dans le temps et l'espace depuis que je suis tout-petit ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je postule pour travailler ici !  
-Tant mieux.

C'était dommage, le jeune homme en lui-même n'avait pas l'air d'être le mauvais bougre, mais s'épancher en sa compagnie équivalait à donner les clés de l'univers à Cole – et ça, le Docteur n'avait franchement pas envie que ça arrive.  
Il n'aimait pas ce monde d'intrigues et de complots entre les différents secteurs de l'organisation mais il était obligé de travailler pour eux s'il voulait qu'en échange ils lui fournissent matériel et locaux pour travailler sur sa machine. En arriver à devoir ignorer les paroles passionnées d'un petit jeune plein d'avenir auquel il aurait habituellement accordé toute son attention, c'était vraiment triste.

-Oh, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, fit Robert. Au revoir Docteur.  
-Mmh. Au revoir.

Sans y faire plus attention, le Docteur poussa la porte de son secteur à lui, qui débouchait sur un salon réservé à son équipe – les agents de terrain.  
Rose était déjà là, avec Russell et deux autres, Nanoua et Seiji. Il poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson. Au début, il avait été un peu dérangé par la familiarité qu'il régnait au sein de l'équipe. Sans le vouloir, il avait été habitué à un peu plus de déférence. Mais c'était un sentiment grisant, au final. Faire partie d'un groupe, ne plus être celui qui sort de nulle part pour résoudre tous les problèmes. En échange d'un peu de routine, il gagnait de manquer à d'autres lorsqu'il était absent.

-On t'attendait plus, s'exclama Seiji.

Rose courut vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Il la serra brièvement contre lui et promena ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Même au travail, elle s'habillait toujours de vêtements assez décontractés. C'était ainsi qu'elle était la plus belle, songea-t-il.

-On avait peur que tu ais eu un énorme problème avec ton bus, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Même s'il sentait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix à cet instant, elle était toujours aussi pleine d'énergie, de joie et d'amour. Un seul de ses regards équivalait à tous les remontants du monde.

-J'ai atterri au bon endroit et au bon moment, grâces au derniers réglages ! D'ailleurs, merci Russell, sans ton petit coup de main, j'aurais encore fini... L'univers seul sait où.

L'intéressé lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Même si Torchwood profitait allègrement de son savoir et de son expérience pour accomplir une partie du travail, ils avaient eux-mêmes mis au point deux ou trois merveilles qui, lorsqu'il voulait les utiliser, rappelaient au Docteur qu'il ne savait pas toujours tout.

-Tu as quand même une demi-heure de retard, fit Rose.  
-C'est mieux que deux mille ans d'avance, non ? répondit le Docteur avec un petit clin d'œil. Par contre, la carcasse est tordue.  
-C'est ennuyeux, ça, concéda Seiji.  
-Mais tu l'as recouvert avec du Veltacan®, objecta Rose. Ça ne devrait pas...  
-Je sais. C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je pense que c'est pendant le voyage que c'est arrivé. Il doit y avoir un problème avec la rematérialisation des particules...

Il haussa les épaules. C'était comme avec le sbire du Dr. Cole : il n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Idiot, mais il se sentait vexé. Cependant son espoir de trouver du réconfort auprès d'eux fut vite satisfait.

-Viens, on va te faire un thé, s'exclama Seiji, qui sentit l'urgence qu'il y avait à changer de sujet.

Il accepta avec reconnaissance. Seiji était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de « cool ». Originaire du Japon, il n'y avait que quelques années qu'il vivait à Cardiff, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait quittée tant son esprit s'était bien adapté. A croire qu'il était né au Pays de Galles, tant il avait d'affinités avec ses habitants natifs.  
Toujours plein de bonne humeur, gentil, serviable, il avait même tendance à couver ses collègues, ce qui les amusait beaucoup. Sa sympathie pourtant sincère cachait cependant un redoutable combattant, prêt à en découdre avec toute forme de vie un peu chatouilleuse sans même froisser son costume-cravate.  
Il tendit la tasse au Docteur qui en but à petites gorgées.

-Fait attention, c'est chaud, précisa-t-il inutilement.

Il s'éloigna et partit jeter un coup d'œil à ce que faisait Naouna, qui était restée sur le canapé central avec son ordinateur pendant tout leur petit manège. La jeune femme était le cerveau du groupe, avec le Docteur calme et discrète, elle parlait peu mais faisait beaucoup. Russell sentit que lui aussi devait trouver un prétexte pour s'éloigner et partit le rejoindre. Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Rose demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Rien. Une petite migraine, c'est tout, sûrement un reste du voyage. J'ai oublié mon tournevis à la maison, soupira-t-il.  
-Oh. C'est grave ? S'enquit-elle.  
-Pas tellement mais ça ne me rend pas à l'aise. C'est idiot, mais sans lui, je me sens comme si j'étais tout nu.

Elle sourit. Tout nu, il n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire...  
Elle repoussa les pensées plus intimes pour après le travail. Parenthèse mise de côté, il ne semblait pas dans son assiette et peu enclin à parler par rapport à d'habitude. Elle mit cette mauvaise humeur passagère sur le compte de ses ennuis avec la machine à voyager dans le temps.  
Cependant, le fait qu'il ne se confie pas, au moins à elle, l'inquiétait, parce que souvent, s'il ne se confiait pas à elle, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et que c'était donc grave.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin. La porte par laquelle était entré le Docteur s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et une femme entra dans la pièce. Elle la traversa d'un pas énergique au rythme régulier des claquements de ses talons aiguilles. Vêtue d'un tailleur strict, ses cheveux bruns brillants serrés en un chignon parfait, elle incarnait parfaitement ce qu'elle était : Tanis Youngblood, dite La Patronne avec un grand P, comme le Docteur. Elle le méritait.  
Un silence suivit son entrée de l'absence des « bonjour » habituels, le Docteur déduisit qu'elle était déjà venue une première fois. Elle alla droit vers lui.

-Vous êtes en retard, Docteur, lui reprocha-t-elle sans préambule.  
-Je sais, répliqua-t-il sans se démonter.  
-Quelle est votre excuse, cette fois ? Vous avez été enlevé par les Sioux ?  
-Non, mon... bus a eu un accident.

Rose ne put réprimer un gloussement. La tension entre les deux était palpable elle l'était depuis que le Docteur avait été intégré à leur unité de travail. Russell et Seiji avaient parié que la chef mourrait d'envie de « danser » avec le Docteur, ce qui l'avait fait beaucoup rire et rendu Rose un peu nerveuse. En fait, son grand brun préféré s'en fichait complètement il s'en amusait presque.

-Votre bus ? Quel bus ? aboya la Patronne.  
-Un bus bleu et orange. Le numéro 10...

La réponse semblait étrangement plausible et la décontenança. Furieuse de n'avoir pu le coincer, Tanis poussa un « Hum ! » méprisant et leur tourna le dos. Sur son chemin, elle incendia Russell, qui revenait des toilettes et n'avait donc rien vu de l'incident, pour une histoire de vice de forme dans un rapport, et partit inspecter le travail de Nanoua et Seiji. Rose et le Docteur partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Russell les rejoignit, un peu surpris de l'attitude de Tanis, se servit un café et les deux hommes se mirent alors à discuter astrophysique – un domaine auquel la jeune femme n'entendait rien, aussi les abandonna-t-elle à leur conversation.  
Russell était le collègue avec lequel Rose et le Docteur s'entendaient le mieux. C'était un jeune homme calme, un peu rond, les joues roses et les cheveux blonds d'un petit garçon, même s'il commençait à se dégarnir. Pour le Docteur, le plus proche de ce qu'il appelait un ami. Il était intelligent, patient, plein de bon sens et très compétent, mais il prenait souvent les choses à cœur et manquait parfois de finesse. Si Martha et Mickey avaient eu un fils, il aurait sans doute ressemblé un peu à son ami, en plus... chocolaté.

Cependant il y avait toujours une petite distance, quelque chose qui les empêchaient d'aller plus loin. La discrétion du collègue du Docteur, peut-être, ou bien cette impression que le couple était différent d'eux, de lui, de Seiji, de Nanoua, du reste de ses connaissances. Pas étrange, enfin, pas plus que certains autres employés que Russell connaissait, juste... différents.

Tout cela pouvait toujours changer...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Cerveau grippé

_Ding !_

Rose éteignit la télévision et courut ouvrir le micro-ondes. Elle posa le plat de pâtes réchauffées sur la table et poussa un bâillement.

-Quelle journée, soupira-t-elle.  
-Mmh.

Le Docteur était allongé dans le canapé et lisait un roman en serbo-croate. Il avait jugé préférable de laisser le bus au garage de Torchwood et de le réparer là-bas sinon, habituellement, c'était dans le jardin qu'il fallait aller le chercher.

-Allez, viens manger ! s'exclama Rose d'un ton un peu exaspéré.  
-Mmh, j'arrive.

A contrecœur, il abandonna sa lecture et vint s'asseoir. Encore une fois, elle pouvait lire sur ses traits qu'il était préoccupé. Il renifla devant sa portion de tortellini d'un air peu enthousiaste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Rien, rien. Juste... j'ai mal à la tête.  
-Encore !  
-Ou... oui, oui, encore. Je vais... je vais... je vais m'allonger...

Il laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et s'enfuit vers la salle de bains. Une seconde plus tard, elle l'entendit vomir. Elle se précipita à sa suite et le prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se tenir. Il tremblait et sa peau était brûlante de fièvre.

-Allez, respire, murmura-t-elle quand il en eut fini avec les haut-le-cœur. Tu as dû attraper du mal...

Elle le fit se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'au lit, où elle l'aida à enfiler son pyjama et à se glisser entre les couvertures. Elle sortit un thermomètre et prit sa température. En effet, sa température dépassait les 38°C.

-Alors ? demanda le Docteur d'un ton brûlant. C'est quoi ? Une rage Sensorite ? Un virus Arkathenien ? La phylopthène de Racnoss ?  
-Non. A vrai dire, tu m'as tout l'air d'avoir la grippe.  
-La grippe ? La grippe Satyrnienne, la grippe des montagnes opale du sud de Gallifrey, la grippe maya ?  
-Non ! La bonne vieille grippe saisonnière humaine. Qui risque d'être un peu violente, vu que tu ne l'a jamais eu et que ton corps n'est pas forcément très prêt.  
-Oh ! Et c'est quoi le remède ?  
-De la soupe, une bouillotte et au lit pendant cinq jours, répliqua Rose avec un petite sourire.  
-Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est pas juste ça !

Son ton de petit garçon déçu la fit éclater de rire. Vexé comme un pou, il lui tourna le dos. Elle fit le tour du lit pour se changer et se coucher et il tournicota à nouveau dans les draps pour bouder. Il finit par se retrouver saucissonné. Il poussa un juron et dégagea toute la couverture avec des coups de pied.

-Arrête de te comporter comme un bébé, tu es ridicule, dit Rose en riant.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. Il se radoucit et fit mine de revenir vers elle.

-Ne t'approche pas trop non plus, tu vas me donner tes microbes.  
-Oh, il faudrait savoir, hein !

Elle poussa un soupir et le laissa venir dans ses bras malgré tout. Elle vit aussitôt son visage se parer d'un sourire de contentement qui la rassura.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient fini de s'installer et qu'il avait pu commencer à travailler sur sa machine, elle le trouvait plus taciturne. Elle lui pardonnait pour cette fois parce qu'il avait sûrement couvé son virus toute la journée, mais elle se faisait du souci pour lui. La vie normale ne lui convenait pas du tout, lui qui avait tant besoin de découvrir de nouvelles choses mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir le tour du monde, de la Terre au moins.  
Pour vivre, il fallait travailler, et les missions Torchwood étaient leur seule échappatoire – même s'ils n'avaient d'agent de terrain que le nom, une grande partie de leur travail consistant en fait à analyser des rumeurs concernant à présence d'objets ou de créatures extra-terrestres avant d'aller sur place, et 99 % des informations récoltées étant ou des canulars, ou parfaitement explicables « Terriennement », ils ne voyaient pas souvent l'extérieur. Les rares fois où il avait fallu envoyer du monde, Tanis s'était toujours débrouillée pour que ni le Docteur, ni Rose ne soit de la partie, parce qu'elle en était jalouse.  
Dans d'autres situations, ils auraient fait fi de ses ordres mais s'ils perdaient ce boulot, ils perdaient leur salaire et la possibilité de travailler sur leur bus magique, leur porte de sortie, leur fuite vers l'impossible.  
Tant que la machine n'était pas finie, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

* * *

Le Docteur la réveilla quatre fois pendant la nuit, deux fois pour vomir, une fois pour aller chercher un édredon supplémentaire et une fois parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar fiévreux. Comble du comble, malgré nombre de fanfaronnades, elle avait découvert que sans TARDIS, ses capacités en médecine ne valaient pas un pet de lapin, et elle avait donc dû appeler un... docteur.  
Ce dernier était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années nommé Stanley Finnegan, la peau tannée et les traits d'une vieille grenouille. Il vint ausculter le Docteur dans la matinée Rose avait posé un congé pour rester avec lui pendant tout l'examen. Il lui demanda de se lever et de s'asseoir, ce que Rose trouva curieux. Quand il s'exécuta, le Docteur poussa un gémissement et porta immédiatement ses mains à sa tête en signe de grande douleur. Il faillit même perdre l'équilibre et dût s'appuyer contre le mur.

-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous des douleurs comme ça à la tête ? demanda soudain le disciple d'Hippocrate.  
-Je ne sais pas... un moment.  
-Vous vous êtes pris un coup à la tête récemment ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu déclencher ça ?  
-Heu... hier, mais ce n'était pas très fort... ça aurait un rapport ?  
-Quand vous dites « un moment », c'est quoi ? Quelques jours, semaines ?  
-Plutôt des semaines. Mais bon, vous savez, les écrans, la lecture, tout ça, avec la vie que je mène, ça peut faire un peu mal à la tête... non ?

Il avait débité cela sur un ton léger mais Rose n'avait pas envie de s'amuser. « L'autre » docteur arborait une expression grave qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Aller jusqu'à poser un diagnostic est hors de mes compétences, annonça enfin le médecin. Mais je pense que c'est plus qu'une simple grippe. Il faudrait passer un scanner pour savoir.

Un scanner. Soudain, la chose prenait de l'ampleur. Un scanner, ça signifiait plus qu'un raid à la pharmacie, ça signifiait aller à l'hôpital, prendre rendez-vous, voir un spécialiste, beaucoup de choses très inquiétantes. En plus, le Docteur détestait les hôpitaux.

-Attendez ! s'exclama Rose d'une voix aiguë. Vous vous basez sur quoi pour dire ça ?

Le docteur Finnegan lui jetta un regard compatissant. Il avait une certaine expérience, il sentait les choses, même si son examen ne permettait de prouver autre chose que le fait qu'il avait des migraines très douloureuses.  
Le Docteur s'était rallongé dans le canapé pour comater et avait cessé d'écouter la conversation depuis un certain moment. Mû d'une soudaine intuition, il demanda, sur le même ton que la première fois :

-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous des douleurs comme ça à la tête ?  
-Je ne sais pas... un moment !

Son ton résonnait comme s'il lui posait la question pour la première fois. Rose ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Hésitant, le docteur Finnegan continua :

-Quelques jours, semaines ?  
-Plutôt des semaines. Mais bon, vous savez, les écrans, la lecture, tout ça, avec la vie que je mène, ça peut faire un peu mal à la tête... non ? Non ?

Son regard innocent sauta de Rose au médecin, qui le fixaient intensément.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? finit-il par demander, décontenancé par leur silence. Il y a un problème ?

En effet, songea Rose avec angoisse. Il y avait un énorme problème.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Neurones disparus

Rose et le Docteur étaient assis dans une salle d'attente.  
Le Docteur se sentait impuissant. Avec la TARDIS, il aurait pu... il aurait pu se soigner. Oui, mais il n'avait pas TARDIS.  
Quand le docteur Finnegan était parti, il avait voulu foncer bille en tête chercher toutes les maladies qui correspondaient à ses symptômes. Il en avait trouvé des milliers, toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Rose, plus pragmatique, avait appelé l'institut Torchwood, leur avait expliqué leur cas – il était presque humain, cela pouvait poser quelques problèmes lors d'examens médicaux ultérieurs – et obtenu un rendez-vous avec un médecin de là-bas. Quelqu'un qui pouvait prendre en compte ses... particularités.

Le Docteur laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de sa compagne. Rose sentit qu'il avait encore un peu de fièvre. Il ne voulait pas lui dire mais il avait peur. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il perdait la mémoire ainsi. Il avait juste commencé par quelques oublis, ses clés, son tournevis, son manteau. Il n'en parlait pas à Rose, à personne, à quoi bon, ce n'était rien. Elle aussi avait fermé les yeux, et jugé qu'il était préoccupé donc peu attentif. A présent, elle se sentait étrangement calme. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il devenait... plus vague, plus distrait. A présent, elle pouvait placer cette impression sous le signe d'un fait concret.  
Dans la tête du Docteur, c'était plus compliqué. Tout ce que pouvait lui dire Rose pour le rassurer n'avait aucun effet. Il s'était fait son idée sur ce qu'il avait, une idée morbide mais profondément humaine. Têtu comme il était, rien ne pouvait l'en déloger. Pendant toute la journée de la veille, il lui avait rebattu les oreilles avec son discours anxiogène. « Tu vas voir, ils vont me dire que j'ai une tumeur au cerveau, que j'ai Alzheimer, ma vie est finie, c'est trop bête, trop bête, mourir d'une maladie humaine... » avait-il répété jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'énerve pour de bon et l'envoie bouler. Il s'en voulait à présent d'être si négatif. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Plus rien ne lui ressemblait de toute manière. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Enfin, quelqu'un vint les chercher, une jolie jeune femme brune à l'air très doux. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'était pas le médecin qui allait s'occuper de « Monsieur John Smith » mais que c'était elle qui était habilitée à manipuler l'ingénierie qui permettrait de voir un peu mieux ce qui se passait. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le Docteur restait silencieux, lui d'habitude si bavard ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que la fille le fasse s'allonger la tête dans la machine.  
Avant que la radiologue ne le bascule dans l'appareil, Rose vit dans ses traits une sorte de lassitude en même temps que l'angoisse elle comprit inconsciemment ce que signifiait pour lui avoir neuf cent ans, même par procuration. Elle voulut s'éloigner quand la fille enclencherait le scanner mais il ne voulut pas lui lâcher la main. La jeune femme en reçut un coup au cœur son geste était comme un cri silencieux : « Ne m'abandonne pas ! ».  
Ils sortirent ensuite et attendirent encore de longues minutes dans une petite pièce de rendez-vous séparée, le temps que la radiologue aille chercher le médecin. Ce dernier vint ensuite les voir directement. Il semblait dynamique, positif, plein d'énergie il se présenta et leur tendit une poignée de main solide.

-Bonjour, le suis le docteur Herman, je fais partie du pôle de recherche Torchwood des maladies d'origine extra-terrestre ou qui touchent les extra-terrestres.

Le Docteur le regarda d'un air vide. Herman lui demanda de jouer carte sur table, de ne pas mentir comme le faisaient souvent ceux qui étaient atteints d'un problème extra-terrestre, de lui expliquer d'où il tenait sa part alien, que tout cela pouvait avoir une importance cruciale dans le diagnostic. Rose le vit alors faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude : il fut franc. Il raconta tout, les Seigneurs du Temps, la métacrise, Donna et son cerveau génial, tout ce qu'il savait à ce type qu'il connaissait seulement depuis quelques minutes. Ce dernier lui demanda alors quels symptômes il présentait.  
Le docteur Herman n'était pas un idiot, et son cerveau fit le lien que les deux autres ne pouvaient faire parce qu'il n'avaient pas vu le scanner. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait et s'empressa de l'expliquer au Docteur et à Rose. Il sortit les images et les leurs montra.  
Le scan était une vision en coupe sur le côté il y en avait plusieurs mais il avait seulement sélectionné celles sur lesquelles la chose était la plus visible. On pouvait voir deux « couleurs » s'affronter : l'une, très blanche, très dense, qu'on aurait pu prendre pour une tumeur justement si elle n'avait pas occupé la majeure partie du cerveau du Docteur l'autre, légèrement moins vive, pointait à des endroits très précis, comme de minuscules trous.

-Votre tissu cérébral est extrêmement dense, dit le docteur Herman. Votre cerveau est sur-développé. Vos neurones ne sont pas faits pour supporter ça, vos neurones humains, en tout cas. C'est pourquoi par endroits, ils ont commencé à se détruire – doucement, mais sûrement. J'ignore à quoi ça va aboutir, si ça va finir par s'arrêter quand vous aurez de nouveau un nombre de cellules cérébrales normal ou si ça va continuer. En tout cas, c'est sans doute la cause de tous vos symptômes.  
-Et vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Vous avez un... remède contre ça ? demanda innocemment Rose.  
-Non, fit sombrement Herman. On ne peut... rien faire.  
-Vraiment rien ? s'exclama le Docteur.  
-Il existe de quoi soulager les symptômes les plus violents. La zone de l'équilibre et de la perception des mouvements a commencé à être touchée, je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous vomissez. Vous avez reçu un choc à la tête récemment ?  
-Je... oui, je me suis cogné hier.

Il omit volontairement de préciser « en testant ma machine à voyager dans le temps ». Le médecin n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

-Vous êtes très fragilisé, ça a dû agir comme un catalyseur. Le reste semble aléatoire.  
-Donc je peux perdre n'importe laquelle de mes capacités cérébrales, n'importe quand, et vous ne pouvez rien faire ?  
-C'est plutôt bien résumé.  
-Et concrètement, ça m'avance à quoi ? demanda-il d'un ton sec.  
-Ecoutez, je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai, répliqua le docteur Herman, agacé. Je n'ai pas de remède et je n'ai pas les moyens de mettre tout mon effectif de recherche sur une maladie qui n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire alors non, désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire.  
-Très bien. Compris. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous alors, conclut le Docteur qui s'efforçait de garder son calme. Viens Rose, on s'en va.

La jeune femme le regarda se lever, interloquée. Elle avait préféré rester silencieuse pendant tout l'échange, même si elle était aussi révoltée que lui. Comment pouvait-il traiter le Docteur avec autant de mépris ?

-Et pour mes honoraires ? demanda Herman, qui ne perdait pas le nord.  
-Transmettez ça sur mon compte, Torchwood, section 26, agents de terrain, rétorqua le Docteur.

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Rose le suivit à pas feutrés. Il avança trois mètres avant de s'exclamer :

-Quel nul !  
-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, temporisa Rose. C'est un Terrien du 21e siècle. Il s'y connaît peut-être un peu mieux par son expérience à Torchwood, mais il ne fallait pas t'attendre à un miracle.  
-Un cerveau humain ne peut pas supporter un esprit de Seigneur du Temps, s'exclama le Docteur. J'aurais dû m'en douter... quel idiot !

Rose ne savait pas trop si c'était le docteur Herman ou lui-même qu'il insultait. Dans le doute, elle préférait marcher sur des œufs.

-Ce qui t'arrive à dû arriver à Donna, songea-t-elle soudain. Elle était de l'autre côté de la métacrise...  
-L'autre Docteur l'a probablement soignée. Et l'univers seul sait dans quel état ça l'a laissée. Mais j'espérais... j'espérais que...  
-Que tu ne serais pas assez humain pour que ça t'arrive à toi aussi ?

Il ravala sa salive. Rose avait le don de dire les choses. Elle n'avait ni pouvoirs télépathiques, ni conscience du temps, mais elle avait vu ce qu'il refusait de voir.

-Rentrons, fit-il enfin. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. En plus, ils n'ont même pas de boutique.

Rose soupira. C'était tout lui, ça : une conversation sur des sujets importants, et il faisait comme si elle n'avait pas eu lieu, comme si tout allait bien, que tout était normal.  
Alors que plus rien ne serait normal.

* * *

« Je suis malade ».  
Cette pensée le hantait, le dévorait. Il refusait de s'y habituer.  
Il était malade, il ignorait pour combien de temps et à quel point. Il ne voulait même pas nommer son mal. La grande destruction. Et encore, ce n'était pas assez fort.  
Il voulait juste... s'en sortir. Faire que tout ça soit un mauvais rêve. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, d'habitude, pour n'importe qui d'autre : un tour de passe-passe, TARDIS, tournevis sonique, et tous les problèmes s'envolaient. Comment l'autre Docteur avait-il pu procéder pour Donna ? Il ne l'avait pas sacrifiée. Donna était comme une sœur. Il avait trouvé un moyen, peut-être un moyen imparfait mais quelque chose, un remède.  
Il s'était installé dans le canapé. Rose lui avait préparé une soupe. Elle avait sa manière d'exorciser les choses. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de faire, de s'activer, d'occuper ses mains pour ne plus y penser. Il l'enviait il n'arrivait pas à faire ça. La moindre des actions de cette petite vie étroite n'occupait qu'une infime partie de son cerveau il lui restait tout le reste pour ruminer les souvenirs. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il dépérissait par manque d'activité.  
Il but trois gorgées qui le réchauffèrent un peu. Rose vint contre lui, enroulée dans un plaid en tissu polaire, et alluma la télé. Le parfum de Rose, un mélange de pomme et de coquelicot, ses cheveux blonds décolorés qui lui chatouillaient le menton... Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle avait le don de le faire aller mieux, l'enlacer comblait un vide en lui.  
S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque imaginer que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il ne perdait pas la mémoire, ni le sens de l'équilibre, ni sa personnalité.  
Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à son identité. Il avait des souvenirs, un caractère à lui, un corps, un esprit la vie continuait, il était le Docteur, enfin, une copie. Une copie défectueuse, songea-t-il. Rose l'appelait toujours comme s'il était le Docteur, elle faisait un effort pour ne pas voir la différence. Mais lui, il sentait cette faille impossible à franchir, comme le Void entre leur dimension et celle de l'autre : il n'était pas lui. Et s'il continuait, il ne serait plus personne.

-Je vais me battre, dit-il soudain en déposant le bol de soupe sur la table basse. Fait tes valises, Rose Tyler.  
-Qu...quoi ?  
-Ecoute-moi.

Il se leva. Malgré sa surprise, elle fit de même. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important, et comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait dire quelque chose d'important, ça avait du mal à sortir.

-Je... je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps cette... chose va mettre à me détruire. Et je ne veux pas... attendre sans rien faire, je n'ai pas envie. Je veux juste... en profiter un peu.

Il sourit tristement. Rose lui rendit un seul de ses sourires avait le don d'illuminer sa vie.  
Enfin, elle le retrouvait. Son Docteur, tenace et curieux, qui continue d'avancer même si tout était contre lui. Néanmoins, la réalité l'obligea à temporiser :

-Demain matin. Le temps d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, de prévenir Torchwood et de réfléchir à la destination.  
-Où veux-tu aller en premier ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle réfléchit un instant.  
-Barcelone, finit-elle par dire d'un ton mutin. Je pense que ce serait un bon point de départ.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tour du monde en sursis

-La fête était quand même géniale ! s'exclama Rose, essoufflée.

Le Docteur éclata de rire et continua de courir. Ils se dissimulèrent derrière un pan de mur et retinrent leur souffle.  
Un homme à tête de canard, vêtu d'un costume cravate, son verre de champagne encore à la main, les poursuivait. Il fit bouger ses gros yeux globuleux dans leur orbite, mais Rose et le Docteur étaient particulièrement bien dissimulés. Il poussa un « coin ! » de dépit et revint sur ses pas. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, Rose et le Docteur poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, auquel se mêlèrent des rires.

-La tête qu'il a fait quand on l'a démasqué ! s'exclama le Docteur.  
-Sa tête... c'était vraiment une vraie tête de canard ?  
-Plus ou moins. En tout cas, c'était sa vraie tête à lui. Originaire de la planète Anatein. Ils sentent l'orange c'est à ça que je l'ai reconnu.  
-C'est vrai qu'au milieu des invités masqués, avec l'odeur des cocktails, ce n'était pas flagrant, renchérit Rose.  
-Ils détestent être remarqués. Il a dû mal prendre ma remarque sur la chanson à propos des femmes de Anateidaude qui sont les plus... enfin bref. Héhé !

Il poussa un petit gloussement stupide. Il avait le nez et les joues rouges. Un verre de trop, c'était certain. Elle essayait de l'empêcher d'abuser ils ignoraient quels effets aurait l'éthanol sur son cerveau. Mais bon, à Las Vegas, la capitale du jeu et de la fête, il était difficile d'éviter de finir la soirée avec un petit coup dans le nez. Rose elle-même se sentait joyeuse.  
Après Barcelone, ils avaient décidé de faire le tour de l'Espagne et de ses fantômes. Le Docteur, fidèle à lui-même, ne prenait jamais de guides touristiques. Ce monde était un peu différent de celui dont ils venaient et il dut admettre que même s'il avait parcouru une bonne partie du temps et de l'espace, il y avait des endroits sur Terre dont il ignorait l'existence et qui valaient le détour.  
Après l'Espagne, ils avait obliqué vers l'Afrique du Nord, s'étaient promenés dans les souks et les bazars des villes du littoral méditerranéen. Rose avait voulu reprendre un bateau pour voir la France mais le Docteur l'en avait dissuadée. « C'est très surfait, à cette époque, la France. Il y a beaucoup trop de touristes. », avait-il émit comme justification.  
Lui voulait traverser le continent jusqu'au Cap de Bonne Espérance, mais le hasard les avaient fait rencontrer une troupe de bédouins avec lesquels ils avaient traversé le Sahara jusqu'à l'isthme de Suez pour se rendre dans la péninsule arabe. Ils avaient ensuite vu Jérusalem et la Mecque. Le Docteur y avait d'ailleurs perdu une de ses paires de Converse. Ils avaient ensuite pris un bateau et visité l'Inde, puis la Chine et le Japon. Ils avaient ensuite pris un charter pour Los Angeles et un train pour arriver à Vegas.  
Ils ignoraient leur prochaine destination. Le Docteur voulait pousser jusqu'à l'extrême sud des Amériques, mais c'était sans considérer leurs moyens. Leurs économies fondaient à vue d'œil et ils ne faisaient rien pour les préserver.

A Londres, ils n'avaient pas prévenu grand-monde à part leurs collègues les plus proches. Rose envoyait un texto à Russell tous les deux ou trois jours et lui envoyait des photos des plus beaux endroits qu'ils visitaient... quand il y avait du réseau. Leur ami, dans son extrême gentillesse, avait insisté pour leur garder un poste de libre dans l'institut. Pour le moment, Rose refusait d'y réfléchir. Pendant ce tour du monde, elle avait retrouvé son Docteur, celui qui lui montrait des monuments historiques en disant des bêtises, qui asticotait les extra-terrestres qu'il repérait, et qui avait le don de transformer la moindre promenade touristique en aventure souvent terminée par une course-poursuite. Elle aurait souhaité que cela dure pour toujours.

Trouver les clés de la chambre de l'hôtel. Pourquoi la chambre ? Ils n'étaient pas fatigués... Leur course inopinée avait provoqué en eux une poussée de fièvre somme toute naturelle. Le Docteur l'enlaça et déposa des baisers passionnés partout dans son cou et sur son visage. C'était ainsi : ils agissaient sans réfléchir, ils ne se posaient pas de questions. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'abandonnaient ainsi. Quoi d'autre ? Ils vivaient à cent à l'heure, tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Le Docteur avait encore oublié de rendre les clés à l'hôtel précédent et testa plusieurs jeux avant de trouver la bonne. Ils bondirent jusqu'au lit.

-Rose... soupira-t-il.

Il lui arracha maladroitement ses vêtements. Il faisait toujours ça, même après toutes leurs nuits. A chaque fois, elle le ressentait comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise et lui ôta son pantalon. Elle sentit ses mains, sa bouche la toucher. Elle promena ses doigts dans ses cheveux et vit ses yeux s'illuminer. La folie qu'elle éprouvait, ce besoin de lui, de ces instants malhabiles où tout se disait en silence. Sa chaleur qui se répand sur sa peau et dans son ventre. Un bonheur taché mais un bonheur quand même. Elle se souvint d'une citation :

Un jour viendra où tu te retourneras, tu regarderas en arrière et tu te diras : en ce temps-là, j'étais heureux. Oui, j'étais heureux.

C'était si vrai... Ils auraient voulu se retourner et n'avoir rien à regretter.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Docteur ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était. Et même après s'être longuement frotté ses yeux, il ne comprit pas. Il n'avait jamais passé la porte de cette chambre. Il n'avait jamais dormi dans ce lit. Il y était pourtant couché sur le côté et regardait Rose ranger leurs vêtements dans une valise, sa veste posée sur le dos d'un fauteuil, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes éparpillées sur la moquette, la brosse à cheveux de Rose se trouvait sur la commode et elle sortait de la salle de bain avec son nécessaire de toilette.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton candide.

Elle resta interdite. Il comprit qu'il aurait dû savoir, dû reconnaître la chambre, dû s'en souvenir. Leurs effets traînaient partout : ils ne pouvaient pas être là depuis un soir seulement. Le regard de Rose s'attarda un moment sur lui, puis se détourna. C'était injuste, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était pas capable de se souvenir.  
Il repoussa les couvertures. Il avait un peu le vertige et l'impression qu'un mauvais percussionniste jouait des cymbales entre ses deux oreilles. La taie d'oreiller colla au côté de sa tête. Rien qu'un peu. Il toucha son oreille. Puis l'oreiller. Il y avait une petite tache de sang, pas assez monstrueuse pour être inquiétante mais tout de même. Du sang. Son sang. Il retourna l'oreiller avant que Rose s'en aperçoive. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il dirait qu'il voulait rentrer, trouverait une excuse, n'importe laquelle, pour retourner à Londres, univers familier où il se sentirait plus à l'aise pour gérer le problème.

Mais Rose n'était pas une idiote. Sa question sur leur emplacement géographique lui avait immédiatement rappelée, comme un couteau remué dans la plaie, que ses ennuis s'accentuaient. Chaque écart, chaque excès ne faisait qu'accélérer le processus de destruction mentale. Il fallait qu'ils retournent à Londres, auprès des autres. Qu'elle en parle à ses parents. Ils n'avaient pas trop compris ce délire de partir faire le tour du monde sans faire le moindre plan. Qu'elle recontacte le docteur Herman, voir ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à penser...

* * *

Aéroport de Vegas, dans un avion de ligne pour l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Il fixait Rose depuis près d'une minute. Il la trouvait belle, même sans maquillage et les cheveux encore emmêlés.

-A quoi penses-tu ?  
-Je songe que j'aime mieux que ce genre d'incident arrive à Vegas plutôt qu'au beau milieu du Sahara, répliqua-t-elle.

Il aurait pu passer l'affaire de la tâche sur l'oreiller sous silence mais il avait failli s'écrouler alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour enregistrer leurs bagages. Il s'était résigné à lui en parler. Heureusement, les agents de sécurité n'aient pas trop posé de questions sur son malaise. Ils auraient pu décider de l'empêcher de prendre leur vol. Pour ça et pour le reste, Rose faisait donc un peu la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, expliqua-t-il doucement.  
-Je m'en fiche.  
-Mais...  
-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu agis n'importe comment !

Elle était vraiment en colère à présent. C'était si rare qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se roula en boule sur son siège et lui tourna le dos. Inutile de lui expliquer qu'il avait juste voulu conserver un tout petit peu de bonheur un tout petit peu plus longtemps. Elle avait raison. Depuis le début, il agissait comme un gamin. Il avait dit qu'il se battrait, mais il ne faisait qu'éviter d'affronter sa maladie.  
Il sortit son livre du moment, un roman en arménien. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis deux semaines trop d'aventures. Il n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer les mots qui s'inscrivaient sur le papier. Le fait, quoique prévisible, le mit en rogne et il jeta le livre avec agacement.  
Rose l'entendit feuilleter son fichu roman et soupirer avant de le refermer sèchement. Il ne pouvait sans doute plus comprendre l'arménien. Ça s'aggravait vraiment. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait semblant de rien. Et elle regrettait d'avoir été aussi désagréable avec lui. Avant, même quand il était agaçant, il était son Docteur, avec ses tics, son bavardage et ses manières toutes personnelles d'éluder les problèmes. Là... elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le cerner. Il devenait un autre homme, l'ombre du Docteur.  
Elle espérait qu'au moins, il resterait quelqu'un.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Esprit désespéré

Salle d'attente. A nouveau. Le même docteur Herman. Voilà à quoi ils en étaient réduits. Attendre un médecin dans une sorte de rêve éveillé, aucun des deux ne voulant croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, à devoir revoir le même type que quelques mois auparavant, le Docteur avait traité d'idiot. Devoir, c'était inéluctable, devenir son patient.  
Passer de Docteur à patient.  
Quand Herman les appela, il se leva et perdit à nouveau l'équilibre. Rose le retint in extremis, et vit passer dans ses yeux un sentiment qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas : la peur. Il ne dit rien cependant et continua à faire face. Elle l'imita.

Le Dr. Herman lui posa les mêmes questions. Il lui fit passer un autre scanner. Il lui parlait d'un ton beaucoup plus gentil que la dernière fois. Rose le prit comme le début de la fin. Herman ne leur montra pas la deuxième image. Ils le savaient déjà. Plus de trous. Plus de destruction.  
Le Docteur laissait aller sa tête sur l'épaule de Rose durant l'attente entre deux examens. De compagne, elle devenait son pilier, son repère. Il passait son bras autour de sa taille dès qu'il fallait marcher, instinctivement, même s'il arrivait encore à faire le trajet.  
Le docteur Herman revint enfin avec une batterie de résultats. Ils étaient rapides. C'était toujours mauvais signe quand ils étaient rapides.

-Vous êtes dans un état beaucoup plus grave que ce que j'avais estimé. Ça évolue très vite, annonça le docteur Herman.

Le Docteur se retint de l'envoyer promener. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un tel cas, bien sûr. Il n'y avait qu'un Seigneur du Temps survivant, donc une seule métacrise, celle qu'il avait vécue, avec ses deux seuls produits, Donna et lui. Ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour rencontrer des cas similaires.

-Votre cerveau part en lambeaux. Il faudrait des tests de QI et de QE quotidiens pour mesurer exactement à quelle vitesse.  
-Si vous voulez faire de moi un animal de laboratoire... gronda le Docteur.  
-Ça permettrait de savoir combien de temps il vous reste !

Le mot était lâché. « Le temps qu'il me reste » songea douloureusement le Docteur. Il allait en mourir. Et ils voulaient l'enfermer dans une boîte et lui faire des tests de QI.

-Non.  
-Quoi ?

Herman adopta une expression désolée et un peu triste. Le Docteur se leva.

-Non, répéta-t-il.

Il donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise et s'enfuit.  
Changer de position l'avait étourdi mais il décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Il bouscula deux infirmières et envoya un lit vide rouler à travers le couloir dans une course pathétique. Les néons flous grinçaient, leur bruit amplifié par le vertige. Il se cogna contre un gros médecin qui venait en sens inverse et trébucha. Le plancher possédait un angle absurde, impossible de marcher droit. Ses doigts accrochèrent un porte-manteau en métal. Non, une perfusion sur roulettes instable. Il s'étala pour de bon, tête la première, la perche de métal se prenant dans ses pieds. Humidité. La solution glucosée mouillait ses vêtements. Il devina Rose à son parfum fleuri familier qu'il ne savait plus nommer mais qu'il reconnaîtrait à l'autre bout de l'univers. Et dans un autre piquant d'after-shave poivré il devina le docteur Herman. Il ferma les yeux.

-Au moins j'aurais essayé, souffla-t-il pour lui-même entre ses dents.

Il entendit Rose l'appeler, de plus en plus loin, de moins en moins fort, comme un écho. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa l'inconscience.

* * *

A son réveil il sut déjà où il était cette idée existait déjà à l'état de fantasme cauchemardesque, une phobie qui s'enracinait depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué pour Barcelone. Ses habits étaient impeccablement pliés sur une table basse à côté du radiateur. Les draps puaient l'eau de javel et son pyjama était plein de désinfectant. Il renifla et une sorte de haine indistincte s'empara de lui, mais il n'avait pas la force de la décharger. Au moins, Rose était là; la plus belles des couleurs au milieu de ses idées noires. Au milieu de la chambre d'hôpital.-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible à Rose.  
Rose mit un instant avant de lui répondre. Elle avait les yeux rouges et sa main tremblait quand il prit la sienne. Il se souvenait de cette expression. Elle avait pleuré et faisait tout pour qu'il ne le sache pas, y compris sourire bravement. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait pleuré. Il détestait ça.

-Tu as voulu t'enfuir et tu es tombé. Quand le docteur Herman et l'infirmière ont voulu te relever, tu as… Tu as... Tu étais complètement hystérique. C'était un peu... effrayant.

Il déglutit. Il comprenait. S'il n'avait qu'un seul cœur, sa colère avait encore la puissance de celle d'un Seigneur du Temps. Ça n'avait pas dû être joli à voir. Il s'en voulut d'avoir fait peur à Rose.

-Il... il a dit qu'il valait mieux t'hospitaliser, par mesure de précaution.  
-Oh. Je suis désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Docteur.  
-S'il te plaît... ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

Elle souriait encore, refoulant ses larmes. C'était difficile de ne pas aimer ses beaux yeux, de deviner toute la tristesse et la peur en elle. On aurait dit une biche blessée, niant sa mortalité toute proche pour pouvoir continuer à bondir au milieu de la forêt.

-J'ai échoué à être le Docteur.  
-Ne dis pas ça.  
-C'est vrai. Les autres, ils peuvent m'appeler comme ils veulent. Mais pas toi.  
-Arrête !

Elle criait presque à présent.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Tu le sais ! J'ai cessé d'être le Docteur le jour où j'ai oublié mon tournevis à la maison !  
-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

La porte de la chambre claqua sur son passage mais ne parvint pas à étouffer ses sanglots. Immédiatement, il souhaita qu'elle revienne. Son cri mourut dans sa gorge et ses bras n'arrivaient pas à repousser la couverture. Lui qui avait couru d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers, il se retrouvait cloué à un lit, abruti de médicaments. L'aiguille du goutte à goutte plantée dans son coude était une mauvaise blague. Maudit Herman. Il ferma les yeux et se roula en boule sur le côté. Sans Rose, il était dans le noir. Lutter ? C'était plus facile de se rendormir, de disparaître dans les relents d'eau de javel et d'oublier, avec seulement l'espoir de se réveiller et de découvrir que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Dans l'ascenseur, Rose essuyait ses joues. Quatre mois de voyage et tout s'était bien passé. Et puis, d'un seul coup, il partait en morceaux. Ce n'était pas juste ! C'était lui sa force, son cœur, celui qui lui donnait l'énergie d'avancer. Il lui avait montré une vie différente, il l'avait réveillée. Quand il était parti, son absence l'avait déchirée mais elle avait réussi à survivre en le sachant vivant, toujours là, toujours le même. A présent il était là... mais c'était de moins en moins lui. Elle le perdait à nouveau et cette lente déchéance était pire que tout.

* * *

La nuit passa dans un sommeil agité, fiévreux et solitaire. Le Docteur se réveillait souvent en sursaut à cause d'une poussée de douleur, renvoyé aussitôt dans une série de cauchemars violents grâce à une nouvelle dose de morphine. Chaque fois, il s'attendait à être rassuré par Rose. Mais elle n'était pas revenue.  
Au matin, il y avait un Tyler au pied de son lit.

-Bonjour Pete, dit le Docteur sans son énergie coutumière.

Derrière Pete se trouvait un chariot débordant de bouquets de fleurs, de boîtes de chocolats et de tas d'autres cadeaux.

-Rose m'a expliqué ce qui vous arrive, dit Pete sans préambule.  
-Oui.

Avec précaution et un peu d'effort, le Docteur parvint à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Elle m'a dit que vous ne vouliez plus être le Docteur, lui reprocha-t-il.

Avant que le Docteur puisse protester, Pete ajouta d'un ton sévère :

-Ne dites plus jamais ça. Vous avez sauvé des milliards de vies, des milliers de planètes vous doivent leur existence et, grâce à vous, Jackie et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble, et heureux.  
-Ce n'était pas moi ! se défendit le Docteur. C'était... l'autre moi. Je ne suis qu'une copie, et une copie qui ne fonctionne pas, en plus...  
-Ah oui ? Et la bombe-réalité des Daleks ? Je n'ai pas suivi toute l'histoire, mais il me semble que vous avez joué un rôle là-dedans, non ? Vous seul ! Cessez de toujours vouloir minimiser ce que vous avez de bien. Vous êtes un héros, assumez-le.  
-Je ne suis pas un héros, répondit le Docteur d'une voix altérée, comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose de très, très lointain. Je suis juste un fou dans une boîte, qui n'a plus de boîte. Je ne suis plus qu'un humain, Pete, rien d'autre. -Alors faites face. Vous ne pouvez plus fuir la mort, alors faites face. C'est ce que les humains font.

Le père de Rose avait raison, le Docteur le savait mais il avait encore en lui cet instinct de Seigneur du Temps, à la fois enfantin et lâche, de ne pas envisager la mort. Il aurait voulu avoir un peu plus de temps avant de songer qu'il ne pouvait pas se régénérer.  
Et il y avait Rose...

-Faites-le pour elle, dit Pete comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le Docteur était incapable de prononcer un mot, lui autrefois si bavard. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Après quelques instants d'une solitude démesurée, Rose, Jackie et Russell succédèrent à Pete. Après avoir glissé ses doigts entre les siens et s'être rassurée silencieusement dans la chaleur de sa main, elle le contempla longuement.

-On est avec toi, dit-elle enfin. Moi, maman, papa, Russell et les autres, on est là pour te soutenir, pour t'aider. Parce que... enfin, tu comptes pour nous autant que si...

Elle avait des difficultés à articuler. Jackie lui tendit un mouchoir elle essuya ses larmes et reprit :

-Ce que je veux te dire c'est que... Ce que je veux te dire c'est que ça va être très dur et que je t'aime très fort et que… que je ne veux pas que tu penses… que tu ne vailles pas la peine qu'on soit là pour toi.  
-Et moi je ne veux plus que vous disiez des choses qui font pleurer ma fille, ajouta Jackie.

Son attitude protectrice arracha un sourire au Docteur. Rose passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il la suivit du regard quand elle se releva et qu'elle partit avec Jackie. Russell lui donna une légère bourrade :

-Alors, on a trouvé le moyen de rater le boulot ?

Le Docteur éclata de rire. Après tant de larmes, cela faisait du bien.

-Tanis était furieuse quand elle a appris, ajouta Russell. Elle a dit qu'on perdait notre meilleur élément et que, justement, pour la mission suivante, elle voulait t'envoyer avec Rose et que c'était dommage.  
-J'en suis persuadé, répondit ironiquement le Docteur.  
-Elle a tout de même envoyé des chocolats. Elle s'est assurée en passant que c'était le cadeau le plus cher de tous. Et elle vous donne congé à tous les deux avec plein salaire. Nanoua t'as acheté des pâtes de fruits et Seiji a envoyé des Jamie Dodger. Le reste des collègues ont envoyé chacun leur bouquet de fleurs.

Cela expliquait le chariot croulant sous les plantes. Qu'autant de monde ait pensé à lui envoyer quelque chose lui mit du baume au cœur. Il tendit le bras pour attraper un des paquets de friandises Russell lui tendit la boîte de Jamie Dodger. Il en prit un et commença à le mâchonner. Il se rendit compte que son ventre criait famine, après presque vingt-quatre heures sans rien avaler. Il dévora la moitié du paquet, puis le reposa sur les draps à côté de lui.

-J'ai parlé au Dr. Herman, ajouta Russell alors qu'il finissait de manger. J'accompagnais Rose et sa mère, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter la conversation.  
-Oh.  
-Il continue de dire qu'il ne peut rien faire.  
-Il a raison, répondit sombrement le Docteur. À part m'assommer aux antidouleurs, ce qu'il ne se prive pas de faire, soit dit en passant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une boule de coton à la place du cerveau.  
-Mais si lui ne peut rien faire, peut-être que... qu'on peut faire quelque chose quand même ? s'exclama Russell d'un ton plein d'espoir.  
-Plus maintenant, soupira le Docteur. À une époque, j'avais les moyens de trouver un remède. Mais aujourd'hui... je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de mon adresse.

Il se souvenait de leur maison, un modeste cottage aux volets peints en bleu TARDIS. Il ne la reverrait probablement jamais. C'était le lieu de leur première nuit d'amour. Là aussi qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, qu'elle avait répondu de remettre ça à plus tard, quand ils auraient les moyens d'une cérémonie. C'était derrière ces murs qu'ils avaient eu des disputes explosives quand il proposait d'utiliser le tournevis sonique pour se procurer l'argent dont ils avaient besoin au risque de passer pour des bandits. C'était dans la salle de bain en se brossant les dents qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord pour travailler à Torchwood afin de se procurer de quoi construire le bus. C'était dans le garage qu'il avait fait ses premières tentatives de construire une autre machine à voyager dans le temps. C'était dans l'allée que le bus s'était retrouvé, côté des lilas qu'elle avait plantés. C'était aussi dans cette maison qu'il avait souffert des premiers symptômes de sa destruction.  
La mémoire était l'organe cérébral le plus touché. Des siècles de souvenirs qui disparaissaient, morceau après morceau. Il essayait de se souvenir de ses régénérations passées, et déjà, plus rien, que des éclats, des scènes décousues dont le fil se déroulait et se perdait peu à peu et se rapprochait du ciseau de la mort.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Cœur qui s'effrite

Les semaines qui suivirent furent violentes. Il était pris d'une frénésie que les autres avaient du mal à comprendre. Il notait tout. Il faisait des listes de choses qu'il complétait à chaque souvenir : liste des fonctions du tournevis sonique, liste des endroits visités, liste des étoiles préférées, listes de tout et n'importe quoi, anecdotes, ou même parfois des idées qui lui venaient. Il noircissait cahiers et feuilles volantes qui envahissaient sa minuscule chambre dans l'hôpital de Torchwood. Il ne mangeait presque plus, ressemblait de plus en plus à un fou dans une cage.  
Rose le surprenait à regarder par la fenêtre et devinait son désir de partir loin alors qu'il pouvait à peine se lever à présent. Il l'avait fait, au début, marcher un peu avec elle dans les couloirs de l'institut. Mais ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Le docteur Herman lui prescrivait des toniques qui restaient sans effet il perdait muscles et graisses presque plus vite qu'il ne perdait la tête. Il avait des bons jours où il semblait remonter la pente. Ce n'était que pour mieux la dégringoler dès le lendemain.

Un matin cependant, Rose le retrouva dans le couloir, errant pour retrouver sa chambre dont il avait oublié le numéro. Elle l'avait reconduit le plus calmement possible, puis était allée s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer pendant un quart d'heure.

-Faites que ça s'arrête, suppliait-elle un dieu sans nom. Je vous en prie, faites que ça s'arrête.

Elle comprenait la gravité de sa prière. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle redoutait le plus : le voir vivant, agonisant et délirant encore un jour de plus ou ne plus jamais le voir. Elle aurait voulu fuir, partir, quitter cet homme qui avait changé, qui avait trop changé et qui tuait à petit feu l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé.

-Il est en train de mourir et je ne peux rien faire ! cria-t-elle un jour sa mère. Ce n'est pas juste, maman, pas juste !

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Jackie.

-On n'a pas eu assez de temps ! Même pas une année !  
-Vous avez tout de même vécu de belles choses, tenta de la raisonner Jackie. Ce voyage autour du monde...  
-Il ne mérite pas ça, coupa Rose sans l'écouter. Il voulait... finir sa machine pour qu'on puisse aller voir le temps et l'espace. C'est tellement injuste...  
-Mon cœur, la vie est... injuste. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça arrive... Pense à tous ceux dont les proches ont un cancer ou une maladie incurable.  
-Et tu crois que ça me rassure ?

Elle la repoussa. Jackie voulut répliquer mais Pete, présent aussi le jour de cette dispute, lui fit signe de ne pas en rajouter.

-Il devrait être en train de... chercher le remède à ce qui lui arrive, plutôt que de rester allongé dans sa chambre ! sanglota Rose  
-Il est malade, chérie ! éclata sa mère. Tu ne lui en demande pas un peu trop ? Il n'est plus le Docteur qui sauve le monde, il est le Docteur malade et il a besoin de toi !

Rose se tut. Elle marquait un point. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir contracté cette dégénérescence cérébrale. Il en était victime, d'accord, mais parce qu'il était le Docteur et parce qu'il était humain, il aurait dû être l'homme qui partage sa vie pour toujours. C'était égoïste, mais c'était lui qui devait prendre soin d'elle, la protéger, pas le contraire.

-Vois à quelles pensées je suis réduite, murmurait-elle.

Mais sa mère avait raison : au milieu de toute cette folie, il avait besoin de sa Rose. Parfois, quand il prenait un peu plus conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, de moins en moins souvent certes, il lui arrivait d'éclater en sanglots, comme un enfant. Il se réfugiait alors dans ses bras et elle le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle pouvait à présent le soulever, tant il était léger, léger... C'était les instants bénis, les plus doux, les moins pénibles. Ses yeux noisette de plus en plus grands brillait encore d'une intelligence qui ne voulait pas mourir. Leur dernière rencontre comme la première : lui dans un lit et elle avec la certitude qu'elle le perdrait. Il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse cette fois.

Au début, elle rentrait à la maison lorsque l'hôpital décrétait la fin des visites, mais plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse de revenir et de découvrir qu'il était parti pour toujours s'installait, tant sa destruction était imprévisible. Elle finit par s'installer avec lui dans cette chambre, même si elle finissait par la fuir quand il devenait trop incontrôlable.  
Jackie et Pete venaient chaque semaine, puis presque tous les jours. Leur fille s'usait au chevet de l'agonie interminable de celui qui aurait dû être leur beau-fils. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement... Jackie et Pete s'enlaçaient silencieusement quand ils quittaient l'hôpital et se disaient la chance qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble. Ils n'avaient aucune hâte de voir mourir le Docteur et de retrouver une Rose comme celle qui avait hanté le manoir durant des mois, avant que cet autre Docteur n'arrive.  
Russell passait aussi de temps en temps après le travail. Il avait mal de voir son ami partir en vrille ainsi. Il apportait bouffée d'oxygène, aérait cet endroit pourri par le chagrin et par la mort de plus en plus proche, mais ses plaisanteries se faisaient de plus en plus forcées, de plus en plus grinçantes.

* * *

Il y eut un soir dont Rose se souvint plus que les autres. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps quand il l'avait tirée par le bras, alors qu'elle le croyait déjà endormi.

-Fais-moi sortir, avait-il réclamé.  
-Qu... quoi ?  
-Je veux aller dehors.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dehors ?  
-Regarder les étoiles.

Il avait ses idées; celle-ci semblait lui tenir à cœur. C'était si sincère et tellement lui qu'elle céda. Elle déplia le fauteuil roulant qui n'avait pas servi souvent et le déposa dedans. Elle prit soin de s'envelopper dans un pull et de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Il marmonna qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais se laissa faire.  
La nuit était claire, les lumières artificielles assez peu nombreuses pour pas trop masquer les étoiles. Il y en avait plein. Le jardin était silencieux à cette heure. Personne n'y traînait.

Il leva la tête vers cette minuscule portion de l'univers qu'il pouvait observer de sa place. La chaise roulante n'irait pas aussi loin. Rose devina toute sa tristesse et sa colère. Il pouvait regarder le ciel, il n'y voyagerait plus jamais, alors qu'il en rêvait tellement. Astres meurtriers. Elle se tenait derrière lui, touchant légèrement son épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas. Elle se rendit cependant au bout de quelques minutes qu'il pleurait. Des étoiles coulaient sur ses joues, silencieusement. Elle sortit son mouchoir et le lui passa sans un mot.

-Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de leur nom, balbutia le Docteur. Rose !

Sa voix était celle d'un vieil homme. La jeune femme sentit d'un coup tout le poids de ces siècles qu'il avait vécus. Il lui attrapa le bras avec ses deux mains, brutalement.

-C'est bientôt la fin, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brûlante. Je le sens en moi, ajouta-t-il. C'est pour bientôt. Rose... je veux que tu saches que... que... Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

Le souffle lui manquait, les mots lui échappaient, le temps lui faisait défaut. Elle fit mine de pousser le fauteuil roulant et de le ramener dans sa chambre, mais il protesta et s'agita.

-Je t'aime Rose... et je veux que... que tout aille bien pour toi quand je serai... quand je serai...

Il voulait dire « mort » mais le courage lui manqua. Rose ne voulait pas entendre la suite, c'était évident à la façon dont elle hochait la tête et faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Il mit un certain temps avant de trouver à nouveau la force de parler, s'efforçant de faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales et ses poumons. Il la gardait captive de toutes ses forces. Ses jointures lui faisaient mal.

-Respire, murmurait Rose. Je t'aime, allez, respire...  
-Rose, écoute-moi, répliqua-t-il sans l'écouter. Je... je sais comment réparer le bus... enfin je savais... Je l'ai écrit dans un de mes cahiers, je ne sais plus lequel... Mais je l'ai su, c'est possible de le faire marcher... Tu peux le faire marcher... seule...

Elle éclata en sanglots. Il libéra sa poigne, ses doigts retombèrent, sa tête s'inclina mollement et tout son corps s'affaissa. Rose parvint à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe du fauteuil et le roula à l'intérieur le plus vite possible. Elle héla une infirmière, qui revint avec du renfort pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Le Docteur Herman accourut vérifier l'état de son patient.

-Est-ce qu'il est... ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
-Il est juste inconscient, répondit-il. Joseph est en train de le réveiller avec Hilary.

Rose déboula dans la chambre. En effet, le Docteur était allongé dans son lit, les yeux ouverts, entre les deux infirmiers, qui s'écartèrent pour lui faire de la place. Elle s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau, le rassurer et lui prouver qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il la regarda avec un air de douce indifférence. Avant même qu'il ne parle, elle comprit et les mots la tuèrent.

-Hello. Qui êtes-vous ?


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rêve douloureux

Rose ferma les yeux. L'expression du Docteur quand il avait posé la question était imprimée sur ses paupières.  
Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Ensuite, elle hurla. Puis s'enfuit. Elle courut le plus loin possible, pour ne plus y penser, mais elle y pensait quand même, et elle pleurait encore, réfugiée dans cette maison qui avait été la leur et où tout lui rappelait son absence, et elle criait à nouveau, comme si tout cela aurait pu le ramener. Elle aurait voulu qu'il meurt avant de lui poser cette question. À présent, il était seul. Seul dans sa tête, seul dans son corps, seul dans son coeur Alors qu'elle allait lui révéler...

Elle se leva soudain et courut à la salle de bains pour vomir. Les spasmes qui la secouaient étaient d'une violence accrue par lui, ce petit être qui grandissait en elle et dont il était le père. Elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte après que la maladie du Docteur se soit déclarée elle n'avait pas osé lui avouer tout de suite. Elle avait reculé le moment et, à présent, ça ne servait plus à rien, à rien du tout...  
Elle retourna dans le lit et s'enveloppa le plus étroitement possible dans les couvertures. Elle avait presque l'illusion d'une étreinte. Pour se sentir moins seule, elle plaqua ses mains sur son ventre. Il y avait un peu de lui en elle. Si seulement elle le lui avait dit !

_Elle était assise sur un balcon et regardait les étoiles. Une étoile filante passa. « Fais un vœu » songea-t-elle. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à souhaiter. Elle serra contre elle le petit être assis sur ses genoux et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux drus et bruns. _  
_Ils n'étaient pas sur un balcon la chaise était posée en équilibre sur une toute petite planète. Derrière eux, comme un décor en carton-pâte, dansaient étoiles, galaxies et arcs-en-ciel. L'enfant leva les yeux vers elle. Ce serait le plus dur, avait-elle songé longtemps auparavant, s'il avait ses yeux. Il les avait. L'enfant toucha la joue de Rose._

_-Où est papa ? demanda-t-il d'une voix flûtée._

_Rose cilla. Un hologramme apparut alors au loin, un fantôme devant eux. L'odeur du sel et le sable qui vole... Il était venu pour lui dire adieu et elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle avait eu droit à trois mots :_

_-Rose Tyler, je..._

Elle poussa un hurlement et se retrouva assise dans son lit.  
C'était déjà le matin. Il fallait retourner à l'hôpital, se dit-elle, avant de se souvenir de ce qui l'en avait fait partir.  
Tant pis. Elle irait quand même. Quitte à souffrir encore.

Elle enfila ses plus beaux habits, décidé à offrir une image forte et non pas celle d'une épave. Russell était déjà sur place et tout le monde semblait s'affairer en évitant son regard. Est-ce que le pire s'était produit ? Elle demanda au jeune homme ce qui se passait et Russell expliqua que la morphine ne faisait plus effet :

- Il a trop de neurones morts qui bloquent le passage. Ça fait comme des... je ne sais même pas. Le docteur Herman a décidé de prendre des risques.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-C'est-à-dire... les enlever. Ça le soulagera et ça ralentira leur destruction et sa... sa fin. Il risque même d'aller mieux pendant un moment.

Quoi ? Non ! Encore plus de temps avant qu'il ait le droit de partir... Elle ne voulait pas... mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre non plus... et là, il y avait des chances qu'il aille mieux... Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et pourtant elle était responsable de lui, ajouta Russell, étant donné qu'il n'était manifestement pas en état. Le Docteur aurait voulu que Rose souffre le moins possible, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait choisir. Si seulement elle avait pu lui parler avant de prendre cette décision ! Il n'y avait rien de rationnel dans son désir : le garder auprès d'elle un peu plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, encore une fois, encore un peu... Glisser sa main dans la sienne, sentir sa chaleur… Le retrouver et lui dire que, même s'il disparaissait et qu'elle avait envie de mourir pour le rejoindre, il lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau au monde. C'était trop dur. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Elle voulait juste revoir son sourire...  
Une fois...  
Rien qu'une fois...

- Opérez-le, souffla-t-elle.

Russell lui jeta un regard plein de compassion. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, Russell, toujours là pour aider quand ils en avaient besoin, et ce dès qu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Il lui faisait penser à Mickey, en plus intellectuel.

-S'il a un papier à faire signer...  
-Je te l'amènerai.

Rose s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et la toucha, incapable d'y entrer tout de suite. Elle appela ses parents et leur rapporta la question du Docteur de la veille. Jackie réagit aussitôt :

-Nous allons revenir d'Hawaï le plus vite possible. Tiens bon, ma chérie.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra.  
Elle avait eu peur qu'il l'accueille à nouveau avec un air gentil et impersonnel. Elle préféra quasiment le voir allongé de côté dans son lit. Mais ça faisait mal quand même. À quoi en était-il réduit ? Très pâle, les paupières à demi fermées, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, une vilaine sueur sur le visage, il tremblait et se balançait légèrement en gémissant un peu. Elle ne voulut pas trop s'approcher. Heureusement, une infirmière lui mit d'office et sans un mot l'autorisation d'opérer entre les mains. Rose signa mécaniquement. L'infirmière reprit la feuille avec un hochement de tête plein de pitié, puis une de ses collègues arrive et elles s'affairèrent auprès de leur patient. Elles tirèrent la couverture, le roulèrent sur le dos et entourèrent sa tête d'une serviette. Il gémit et se débattit faiblement. Rose préféra sortir elle ne voulait pas les regarder raser ses cheveux, lui ôter une autre partie de lui, lui arracher tout ce qui faisait de lui le Docteur.

Russell la rejoignit. Avant, ils n'étaient pas si intimes, mais les heures passées à veiller sur le même homme, ami pour l'un, moitié essentielle pour l'autre, les avait rapprochés. Il s'inquiétait parfois plus pour elle que pour le Docteur. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura douloureusement quand elle entendit passer derrière elle les infirmières et un lit au fond duquel survivaient les pauvres restes de son amant.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle en reniflant et en essayant de faire bonne figure.  
-Y'a pas de quoi, répondit gentiment Russell. C'est normal.

Gentil. Débordant de joie et de bonne volonté. Elle se prit à le haïr pour ça. Il devait souffrir de la situation comme elle, mais il montrait plus de force et de patience. Ça aussi c'était injuste.

-Tu m'excuses, je vais aux toilettes.

Il hocha la tête et l'assura qu'il attendrait avec elle les résultats de l'opération. En vérité, elle marcha d'un pas de robot et au hasard dans les couloirs. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser à rien. Il valait mieux ne plus penser du tout.

Elle sentit alors une sorte de grand grappin invisible la saisir. Elle poussa un cri et tenta de se débattre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix de femme comme en transe qui récitait des paroles sans suite. Elle vit une succession de formes et de couleurs lui apparaître, accompagnées d'une forte odeur d'encens. Elle se sentit tourner de l'œil et perdit aussitôt connaissance.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Réveil Solitaire

Le Docteur s'éveilla ce matin-là, l'esprit plus clair que les jours précédents. Ces derniers d'ailleurs n'avaient pas laissé beaucoup de traces dans son esprit embrumé. Encore affaibli, mais un peu plus conscient malgré une migraine carabinée. À son chevet, il aperçut Russell qui arborait un air soucieux. Le contact de l'oreiller avec l'arrière de sa tête avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ça puait toujours autant le désinfectant par contre, une horreur.

-Que... que s'est-il passé ?  
-On t'a opéré.

Russell préférait éviter de lui lancer la totalité des détails d'un coup. Ça risquait de lui faire un choc.

-Opéré comment ?  
-Il y avait trop de... de neurones pourris, là-dedans, expliqua Russell d'un ton mal assuré, avec un geste comique. Alors Herman a décidé de... t'ouvrir la tête pour... pour... nettoyer.

La métaphore ménagère n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, songea le jeune homme, qui eut une vision étrange du docteur Herman, armé d'une serpillière, en train de laver les parois intérieures de ce qu'il se figurait comme l'intérieur d'une cavité crânienne. Il chassa cette image, pas assez sérieuse pour le moment.  
Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

-Il m'a... qu'est-ce que... oh, je vois ! s'exclama-t-il en promenant ses doigts le long du bandage autour de sa tête. Par l'univers !  
-Tu l'as dit, soupira l'autre.  
-Haon, en plus j'ai plus de cheveux, gémit-il.  
-Au moins, ça économisera le shampoing, répliqua Russell.

Après tant de douleur et de chagrin, il éprouvait définitivement le besoin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Où est Rose ? demanda le Docteur.

Russell haussa un sourcil. Herman n'était pas si nul finalement. Il avait dit qu'il irait mieux, et c'était le cas, vu qu'il se souvenait de Rose. Russell devait penser à le féliciter à un moment où à un autre.

-Rose est... elle va arriver, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Le Docteur soupçonna un problème, mais il avait bien assez à faire pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Il parvint à se hisser pour s'asseoir dans son oreiller, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des semaines. L'effort l'obligea à reprendre son souffle ses muscles avaient beaucoup fondu et ce geste lui demandait beaucoup.  
Russell lui tendit un gobelet de thé un peu trop tiède avec des manières de conspirateur.

-Je ne devrais pas. Ils ont dit que tu devais attendre avant d'avoir autre chose que la perfusion. Mais je te connais.

Le thé lui fit du bien. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis... il ne préférait pas savoir quand.  
Il attendit. Rose arriverait. Il lui montrerait qu'il allait mieux. Et puis, soudain, il se rendormit, vaincu par l'arsenal chimique injecté dans son bras. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait nuit noire. Il en profita pour essayer de s'asseoir au bord du lit, ce qu'il ne parvint à faire qu'à moitié avant de s'emmêler dans le drap et il préféra jouer de prudence plutôt que de finir par terre. Son crâne était encore sensible. Une petite veilleuse brillait près de la table de chevet où s'empilaient ses cahiers de notes. Il voulut en prendre un et le relire, mais les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. Quelques minutes suffirent : le cahier retomba contre sa poitrine et il s'endormit encore, épuisé par tant d'effort.

Deux jours après l'opération, le docteur Herman changea son bandage pour un plus petit. Les antidouleurs étaient beaucoup moins puissants que la morphine et lui permettaient de faire moins de cauchemars et d'être un peu plus actif. Il parvenait à s'asseoir sans trop de difficultés, même si se lever était une autre histoire. Ses jambes n'avaient plus servi depuis... trop longtemps. Il était loin, le temps où il criait « Cours ! » à ses compagnons et se lançait dans un petit sprint.  
Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. Rose n'était plus venue depuis trop longtemps, et l'expression de Russell, du médecin et du reste du personnel soignant quand il l'évoquait étaient trop suspectes. Il décida de tirer ça au clair.

-Où est Rose ? demanda-t-il à son ami alors qu'il prenait le repas du midi, son premier depuis des siècles semblait-il.

Russell fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et lui passa ses couverts. Imperturbable, le Docteur reposa la question sans hausser le ton – il n'en avait pas la force.

-Elle est... elle a disparu.

* * *

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans un trou noir. Rose. Disparue. Rose, toute seule, il ne savait où, il ne savait dans quel état, sans lui. Et depuis deux jours, il restait là les bras ballants alors qu'elle était en danger.  
Il poussa la table roulante sur laquelle était posée son plateau-repas et se hissa sur ses deux bras. Il voulut se relever mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. Il glissa et atterrit sur les fesses, renversant au passage la perfusion de médicaments. Russell se précipita à son secours.

-Wowowoh on se calme ! s'exclama-t-il alors que le Docteur se débattait pour essayer de se relever. Torchwood est déjà à sa recherche.  
-Et ?  
-On est parvenus à savoir qu'elle est en Amérique du Sud, mais la forêt Amazonienne bloque les radars. Il faut que quelqu'un se rende sur place avec une sonde de plus courte portée.  
-Un radar ? Pardon mais pourquoi ?  
-Torchwood a mis au point ce qu'ils appellent une signature : c'est un tout petit appareil de la taille d'un globule sanguin qu'ils mettent dans le premier café offert à leurs employés. La « signature » va se poser dans un endroit du corps et y reste. Une sorte de pisteur. Ils ont une politique très stricte et ne l'activent qu'en cas d'urgence.

Le Docteur renifla, légèrement dubitatif et pas très heureux d'avoir lui-même ce genre d'objet dans la peau. Quand il avait refusé le café proposé, à l'époque, et insisté pour du thé, il avait trouvé bien long le temps mis par Tanis pour faire chauffer l'eau. L'explication était soudainement très claire.

-Et est-ce que quelqu'un s'est rendu sur place, alors ? gronda-t-il.  
-Pas encore, soupira Russell.  
-Ils attendent quoi ? Qu'elle se fasse tuer ? C'est la meilleure !  
-Et tu veux faire quoi ? Aller la chercher ? rétorqua Russell sur le même ton.  
-C'est presque pas une si mauvaise idée, répondit le Docteur. Allez, aide-moi à me lever.

Il attira Russell près de lui et s'appuya lourdement à son épaule. Il se hissa sur le bord du lit, arracha sa perfusion d'un coup sec avec un petit cri de douleur et compressa la coupure avec la manche de son pyjama.

-C'est de la folie, Docteur, fit Russell, effrayé. Vous... tu ne peux même pas te lever tout seul ! Alors courir à travers la forêt amazonienne...  
-Je commence à reprendre du poil de la bête. Je suis sûr de bientôt réussir à remarcher.  
-J'en serais presque pas étonné, répliqua le jeune homme avec un petit rire admiratif.  
-On parle d'une femme que j'aime, qui m'aime, enfin je l'espère, et qui a toujours été là pour moi, commença le Docteur. Alors je veux être là pour elle. Pour la savoir saine et sauve, j'accepterais de tout oublier. C'est ma dernière chance d'être le Docteur. Et le Docteur sauve des gens, surtout ceux qu'il aime. Alors je la sauverai.  
-Mais tu... vous êtes malade ! Ça va vous tuer, d'aller jusque là-bas.  
-Je sais.

Il repensa aux paroles de Pete. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de mourir et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

-Je vais faire face.

* * *

-J'arrive pas à le croire, râla Russell.

Ils étaient au milieu d'un magasin de vêtements. Russell avait accepté d'accompagner le Docteur dans son évasion de l'institut Torchwood . Ça faisait peut-être parti du miracle d'être le Docteur : ils avaient réussi. Le Docteur avait volé des vêtements à la laverie : un jogging et un sweat à capuche pour couvrir sa tête encore emballée dans un ruban de gaze comme un drôle de cadeau. Russell avait proposé d'utiliser le bus « magique » pour se rendre directement en Amazonie mais son constructeur avait objecté qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait au point et qu'utiliser le peu de carburant spécial qui lui restait pour risquer d'atterrir au milieu de l'Himalaya était risqué. Le Docteur aimait tester de nouvelles choses, mais il s'agissait de Rose qu'il fallait retrouver c'était du sérieux et il préférait concentrer ce qu'il lui restait de neurones sur la façon la plus sûre d'aller la chercher.

Son état s'était amélioré de façon spectaculaire depuis qu'ils étaient sortis. Ils mettaient ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline. Ils étaient presque prêts : le Docteur avait ses lunettes et le tournevis sonique, Russell avait volé un pisteur et ils s'étaient rendus à la banque retirer un vrai magot en petites coupures avant d'en changer une partie en devises brésiliennes, le real. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il se change. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ses vêtements trop amples sur son corps trop maigre, mêmême si l'appellation « Gangsta Man » de Russell le faisait beaucoup rire. Gangsta man avec une gabardine; il faisait froid en dehors de sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Tiens, j'ai trouvé, s'exclama-t-il avant de faire admirer à Russell.

Il sortit du rayon un costume bleu avec de très fines rayures verticales blanches. Il prit une taille en-dessous de son habituelle, ajouta une chemise bleu clair et une cravate violette avec des spirales. Les Converses rouge avaient été prélevées dans son placard par le toujours formidable Russell. Il se sentit immédiatement plus à l'aise, plus Docteur. Il noua la cravate, et sortit avec un soupir de satisfaction. Russell le suivit du regard, les yeux ronds.

-Il manque quelque chose pour ta tête, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Le Docteur se regarda dans une glace. Deux ou trois autres clients commençaient déjà à le regarder de travers. En effet, son crâne sans cheveux avec un bandage de gaze autour n'était pas du plus seyant. Peut-être apparaissait-t-il comme un dangereux échappé de l'asile ? Il prit négligemment un panama en paille entouré d'un ruban noir et l'enfonça sur sa tête.

-C'est mieux ?  
-Oui. Mais... il ne faudrait pas retirer tout cela pour le payer, avant ?  
-Pas le temps, voyons !

Le Docteur lui fit un clin d'œil et fit sauter les étiquettes et les antivols un à un d'un coup de tournevis sonique. La foule des clients et vendeurs le regardèrent ébahis semer des bouts de cartons et de plastique. Il saisit trois billets de cent dans leur magot et les posa sous le nez de la caissière, doublant au passage le reste des clients. La rapidité et l'assurance du Docteur confondirent la vendeuse qui ne songea même pas à appeler la sécurité. Il y eut un instant de silence où le Docteur fit signe à Russell, qui hocha la tête.  
Ensuite, ils commencèrent à courir.

* * *

-Ça m'a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, quand même, remarqua Russell alors qu'ils mangeaient une glace dans l'avion jusqu'à Brasília.

C'était la destination la plus proche de la forêt. Le Docteur avait jusqu'à présent fait preuve d'un dynamisme épatant. Russell espérait que ça durerait le plus longtemps possible, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : l'effet des antidouleurs n'était pas éternel. A un moment ou à un autre, il rechuterait. Il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

-Je ne sais pas, fit le Docteur. Peut-être. On va où, déjà ?  
-Brasília.  
-Oh. Il faut que je le note.

Russell reconnut une de ces fameuses listes qu'il avait établies dans sa folie d'avant l'opération.

-J'en ai pris quelques-unes, se justifia le Docteur devant son expression amusée. Les plus utiles. J'arrive à peu près à me souvenir de tout en ce moment, mais on ne sait jamais. Les réglages du tournevis. La liste des plantes et animaux venimeux auxquels j'ai déjà eu affaire. Et... et la liste des bons moments que j'ai passé avec Rose. Mais ça, c'est juste pour... pour moi.

Il enfouit la liste dans sa poche de poitrine, tout près de son cœur. C'était comme une promesse qu'il la retrouverait et pourraient ajouter quelques mots à cette liste-là.  
Russell détourna la tête, un peu gêné. Le Docteur faisait de nouveau comme si tout allait bien, mais il n'oubliait jamais ce qu'il faisait là et ce qui l'attendait. Le jeune homme n'avait pas osé lui dire que si personne n'avait été envoyé à la recherche de Rose, c'est parce qu'ils avaient adopté l'hypothèse d'une disparition volontaire. Elle aurait fui pour oublier qu'il pouvait l'oublier. Elle était assez forte pour se sortir du pétrin et si elle n'était pas de retour, c'était, selon Torchwood, parce qu'elle le voulait.

-On a une quinzaine d'heures de vol, annonça Russell. Il vaudrait mieux dormir si on veut être en forme pour la suite.

Le Docteur ne se fit pas prier. Il se roula en boule sur son siège en face de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Son ami avait raison. Demain était un autre jour.


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'Energie du Désespoir

Brasília, le lendemain.  
Le Docteur secouait leur radar depuis une demi-heure mais rien à faire : il continuait de biper sans rien trouver. Il perdit patience et donna des tapes dans le boîtier, sans plus de résultats.

-Raaaahhhh ! Ce truc ne sert à rien !  
-Le problème, remarqua Russell, c'est que les ondes du radar se réverbèrent sur la canopée. La solution serait d'entrer plus avant dans la forêt, mais si on y pénètre pour voir que Rose est à l'autre bout, ça va nous rallonger plus qu'autre chose...  
-Il n'y a pas un fleuve qui traverse cette fichue forêt ?  
-S... si, l'Amazone, mais...  
-Eh bien, on a qu'à prendre une pirogue ! Ils doivent bien en avoir ici, pour les touristes ! Attraction locale et tout.  
-Quoi ?

Puis, comprenant qu'il était sérieux et qu'il prenait des repères sur la carte achetée à l'aéroport, Russell l'arrêta :

-Docteur, l'Amazone est sans doute le fleuve le plus dangereux du monde. On tiendra pas cinq minutes dessus en pirogue.  
-Une meilleure idée ? rétorqua le Docteur.

Russell dut bien admettre que non. À contrecœur, il lui emboîta le pas en marmonnant qu'il était fou. Le Docteur, sans-gêne, demanda en anglais à un passant qui lui semblait « du coin » la plus proche station nautique sur l'Amazone. Après nombre de malentendus et d'explications mal comprises, le type leur indiqua un trajet à effectuer en voiture, qui leur prendrait une heure et demie, pour se rendre à un endroit sur les berges d'une rivière qui se jetait dans le fleuve Amazone, où un vieux couple faisait faire des tours de pirogue aux touristes. Il insista bien sur le fait que c'était très dangereux et que même s'ils ne payaient pas de mine, il fallait suivre les instructions des deux guides, sinon ils risquaient de mourir noyés, mordus ou étranglés par un reptile soupe-au-lait, piqués par une petite bestiole, dévorés par une grosse bestiole, empoisonnés par une plante, capturés par des rebelles, ou tout simplement de faim et de soif si par miracle ils échappaient au reste.  
Le Docteur le remercia chaleureusement. Quand ils furent partis, Russell lui chuchota :

-Mais... pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé en portugais ? Tu m'avais dit que tu parlais toutes les langues !  
-Plus maintenant, répondit le Docteur d'un ton sombre. J'arrive encore à utiliser l'anglais, vu que je le pratique tous les jours. Mais je doute qu'il m'en reste beaucoup d'autres. Bon, allons trouver une voiture, pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au point de départ des tours en pirogue, ils déchantèrent rapidement. Les deux petits vieux avaient probablement revendu l'emplacement à une grande entreprise, car l'endroit grouillait de touristes et d'embarcations de tailles variables très colorées. Il semblait y avoir un paquet d'installations et de personnel. Et les touristes se promenaient avec leurs appareils photos, leur lunettes soleil et leur chemise à motifs.

-Ça va être dur de s'enfuir avec une pirogue ni vu ni connu, soupira Russell.  
-On essaie quand même. C'est le meilleur site de départ.

Son compagnon faillit proposer un emplacement plus en amont de la rivière mais devant les traits tirés du Docteur, il se ravisa.

-Une pirogue pour deux personnes, demanda le Docteur à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années installée sur le ponton pour surveiller les plus petites embarcations.  
-Traditionnel ou à moteur ? fit la femme avec un accent rude.  
-À moteur, s'il-vous-plaît, répondit Russell.

Il se voyait mal pagayer avec un type qui était encore alité moins de 24 heures plus tôt à la suite d'une opération majeure au cerveau.  
La femme leur désigna des engins à l'aspect vaguement ethniques, pourvus d'un petit moteur. Elle expliqua que le moteur servait surtout pour remonter le courant mais qu'il ne fallait pas en abuser.

-Vous n'avez pas plus grand, avec un moteur plus gros, pour aller loin ? demanda le Docteur.  
-Pas besoin si vous ne dépassez pas les barrières rouges, dit la femme.  
-Qu'y a-t-il au-delà des barrières rouges ? s'enquit Russell.  
-Cascade. Puis, la forêt et l'Amazone. Dangereux. N'y aller pas.  
-On n'ira pas, je vous le jure sur la lune. Combien ?

Il paya la location sans faire attention aux instructions qu'elle répétait mécaniquement et grimpa dans la pirogue d'un pas lourd. Il fit signe à Russell de le rejoindre.

-C'est de la folie, chuchota Russell assez doucement pour que la femme n'entende pas. On va faire comment pour passer au travers des barrières ?  
-On verra bien. Allez, il faut ramer tant qu'elle nous regarde sinon elle va se douter qu'on ne lui emprunte pas sa pirogue pour une si courte durée que ça. Ensuite, on mettra le moteur.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, enfonça sa rame dans l'eau et poussa dessus sans une plainte. Russell se demanda où il en trouvait la force avant de l'imiter. En le voyant se mordre les lèvres et son front se couvrir d'une mauvaise transpiration et continuer à pagayer, il comprit que le Docteur ne gardait pas une once d'énergie pour plus tard. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Rose, plus rien n'aurait d'importance, pas même son état lorsqu'il aurait accompli son dernier miracle.  
Ils ramèrent jusqu'au premier tournant, après quoi ils firent tourner le moteur à plein régime. Le Docteur en profita pour s'allonger dans le fond de la pirogue, son sac sur la poitrine; les dernières injections d'antidouleurs étaient loin et son crâne brûlait de plus en plus.

Le léger balancement du bateau et les odeurs pénétrantes de la jungle l'enveloppaient et le reposaient. Pas de désinfectant. Pas de draps rugueux. Pas de perfusion. Ils arrivèrent à la barrière près d'une heure plus tard. Au cours de leur traversée, le paysage changea, devenint plus touffu, plus sauvage, les arbres plus hauts et plus denses. Les cris d'animaux remplacèrent les appels des touristes, les déclencheurs d'appareils photo et les exclamations futiles.  
La barrière, en bois, était en assez mauvais état et n'avait de rouge que des traces de vieille peinture. Néanmoins, elle semblait encore assez solide pour résister à leur passage et assez basse pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se coucher et passer en dessous. De plus, comme elle avait été posée dans un coude de la rivière, ils la virent trop tard.

-Attention ! s'exclama le Docteur.

Russell frappa de plein fouet la barrière. Ils tentèrent de s'y accrocher, mais la pirogue pivota à 180° et, à cause du courant, se remplit d'eau et s'inclina de côté de plus en plus. Le bateau ne pouvait pas entièrement couler, mais il était trop lourd pour le remettre à flot. Le Docteur eut juste le temps de s'accrocher à la pirogue renversée. Heureusement, ils avaient tous deux stocké l'intégralité de leurs affaires dans leur sac à dos qu'ils n'avaient pas déposés. Ils parvinrent à se hisser sur la berge et regardèrent le moteur se noyer tranquillement en faisant des bulles de carburant. Elle passa sous la barrière, puis s'éloigna rapidement dans le courant.

-Adieu, pirogue, soupira Russell. Oh non, pourvu qu'il marche encore !  
-Qu'est-ce qui marche à part nous ? demanda le Docteur d'une voix éteinte.

Un rien l'épuisait et leur petite aventure l'avait proprement exténué.

-Le radar s'est pris la flotte ! Allez, allez, fonctionne !

Il secoua rageusement le boîtier. Le Docteur esquissa un sourire. A cet instant, son ami montrait presque plus de volonté que lui à sauver Rose. Sa volonté à lui n'était pas morte – pas encore – mais son corps n'arrivait pas à suivre. La sonde émit un long chuintement prometteur.

-Yes !

L'écran grésilla puis s'alluma. Le Docteur aperçut un petit point clignoter dessus.

-En plus, il l'a retrouvée ! s'écria Russell.  
-A... bon dieu, elle est vraiment loin. Le signal est trop faible et nous risquons de le perdre. Pas moyen d'avoir une localisation précise en plus. Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour une balade d'un mois. Et pas moyen de louer un hélicoptère. Il faut rester sous la canopée en tout temps. Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir marcher très longtemps.  
-Tant que ça ?  
-Apparemment, répondit Russell. Et ça veut dire s'enfoncer dans un des derniers endroits inexplorés sur Terre, ajouta-t-il.

Comment Rose était-elle arrivée si loin en trois jours? Le mystère s'épaississait. Le Docteur vint à soupçonner une force extra-terrestre, mais qui irait enlever Rose ? Aucune force ne les connaissait dans cet univers...

-Bon, on y va, fit Russell. On a un bon bout à parcourir, autant commencer tout de suite !

Un mois dans la jungle ? Où était son Tardis ? Le merveilleux hélico tout équipé de Torchwood ? La pirogue à moteur ? Russell le remit sur ses pieds, mais le Docteur se sentait incapable de faire un pas de plus.  
-Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu y ailles seul. Je vais nous ralentir.  
Oui et alors ? Tu ne veux pas retrouver Rose ? C'est pour te suivre que je me suis lancé là-dedans, le gronda Russell. Et puis tu t'es même habillé exprès ! C'est par là, bouge !

Le Docteur se sentait misérable. Et impuissant. Et tellement, tellement fatigué.  
-Oh, hé, arrête de faire ton bigorneau dépressif. Debout !

Il le saisit par le bras et le tira. Le Docteur fut frappé de l'énergie que le jeune homme mettait à le convaincre. Il avait terriblement raison, en plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne. Faire demi-tour, cesser de se battre, c'était comme s'il choisissait de se laisser mourir. Il se souvint des paroles du professeur Lazarus.

Affronter la mort fait partie de la nature humaine, lui avait-il dit.  
Fuir la mort fait partie de la nature humaine, avait-il répondu.

Il n'aurait jamais dû s'exprimer sur ce que voulait dire être humain à l'époque où il n'en était pas un il réalisait à présent à quel point il avait tort. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne. Faire demi-tour, cesser de se battre, c'était comme s'il choisissait de se laisser mourir. Et Rose avec lui.  
Tout plutôt que de retourner dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Bon d'accord. Allons-y.

Il se releva.

-Allons-y, répondit Russell d'un ton espiègle.  
-Tout à fait. Allons-y.

Il ajusta les bretelles de son sac à dos et se mit en route, Russell sur ses talons. Après un moment, il demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Mais... j'ai vraiment l'air d'un bigorneau dépressif ?

Russell éclata de rire. Le Docteur était de retour.


	10. Chapitre 10 : la tribu des Astrapuectl

-On se rapproche, annonça Russell.

Le Docteur poussa un grognement en guise de réponse.

Ils avaient marché dix-huit jours à travers la forêt vierge, guidé par un point sur le radar, leur boussole et une carte d'une précision médiocre. Leurs provisions avaient tenu six jours. Ils avaient ensuite dû pêcher pour survivre. Russell s'était fait couper un doigt par un piranha. Ils s'étaient alors aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à la trousse de secours. Le Docteur avait dû déchirer sa chemise pour lui faire un pansement, même si le tournevis sonique avait aussi aidé la plaie à se refermer. Ce dernier s'était révélé l'outil le plus utile qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Les ondes soniques permettaient de purifier l'eau du fleuve et d'assommer les poissons pêchés pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent. le Docteur avait bricolé à partir de deux circuits et du tournevis sonique un répulseur sonique. Les prédateurs et autres animaux n'osaient pas s'approcher d'eux. Seul ennui, elles attiraient les moustiques. Ces derniers n'étaient cependant pas le pire mal de la jungle; la faim, la chaleur et l'humidité les supplantaient largement.

Ça avait été dur pour le Docteur au début, puis à mesure qu'ils progressaient, ses muscles devenaient plus solides, et il parvenait à composer avec le manque d'équilibre et le mal de tête. Quand il y songeait, si Rose avait été là, il aurait presque pu être heureux. C'était le soir qu'elle lui manquait le plus, quand il s'enroulait dans sa gabardine et qu'il n'avait plus à être aux aguets, ni à faire attention à l'endroit où marcher, ni aux animaux à chasser, ni au chemin à emprunter. Le jour, Rose était un simple point et un but. Il parvenait ne plus y penser. La nuit, elle visitait ses rêves et, surtout, ses cauchemars angoissés.

Le soir du dix-huitième jour, ils débouchèrent sur une vallée au fond de laquelle coulait, si ce n'était l'Amazone, un de ses bras. Le soleil couchant projetait des lumières roses et orangées sur les murs d'arbres de chaque côté du ruban vert-jaune située plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. Le Docteur s'arrêta, le souffle coupé par la beauté du paysage.

-Le soleil, s'exclama Russell. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis mille ans !  
-Salut soleil ! ajouta le Docteur en riant et en faisant de grands signes à l'astre orange.

Russell éclata de rire. Le Docteur ôta son chapeau comme devant une apparition divine et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour se rafraîchir. Ils avaient repoussé à toute allure et cachaient la coupure à l'arrière du crâne, à présent devenue une simple cicatrice. Parfois, quand le climat brûlant et moite leur donnait à tous deux des migraines carabinées, il en venait presque à oublier que son cerveau était doucement mais sûrement en train de se désintégrer. Il refusait de trop y réfléchir, pour ne pas se décourager.

-Rose n'a pas bougé, indiqua Russell en agitant le radar.

Depuis vingt jours de voyage, le petit point rouge ne s'était pas déplacé. Le signal était de plus en plus fort et précis. C'était mauvais signe, songea le Docteur. Il avait peur de la retrouver un peu trop « statique »pour ne pas dire un autre mot.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on descende jusqu'au bord du fleuve pour ensuite le longer. C'est le plus praticable.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, le Docteur s'improvisait expert en chemins forestiers. Russell le laissait tracer leur itinéraire si ça lui faisait plaisir. De toute façon, ça finissait toujours dans la boue et les marécages, ou bien dans une végétation si touffue qu'ils devaient batailler mètre par mètre pour progresser.

Ils marchèrent encore un kilomètre le long d'un sentier. Le Docteur remit bien vite son panama : même au crépuscule, le soleil tapait dur. Quand ce dernier eut totalement disparu derrière la canopée, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter et de planter là leur camp pour la nuit. Ils prirent du bois pas suffisamment sec au goût de Russell, que le Docteur sécha et alluma grâce à son tournevis. Il leur restait des provisions de leur dernière pêche, qu'ils réchauffèrent et mastiquèrent sans enthousiasme. C'était comestible, mais le charme rustique du poisson sans sel, épices ou fines herbes n'avais pas duré plus de deux repas.  
Les premières nuits, ils avaient décidé d'établir un tour de garde pour surveiller le feu et leurs affaires. Entre les jaguars, les crocodiles et les rongeurs divers, ils ne voulaient courir aucun risque. Et puis, le Docteur avait bricolé à partir de deux circuits et du tournevis sonique un répulseur sonique. Les prédateurs et autres animaux n'osaient pas s'approcher d'eux.

La routine changeait peu : le Docteur s'endormait le premier, épuisé par les efforts surhumains qu'il déployait. Russell s'occupait de nourrir suffisamment le feu pour la nuit pour éloigner les moustiques et surveillait un moment la respiration de son ami. Puis, il s'étendait à son tour et espérait que tout continue à bien aller encore le lendemain. Parfois Russell l'observait dans son sommeil. Il n'y trouvait jamais complètement le repos et donnait des coups dans le vide. Il se sentait si petit face à cet homme qui avait été presque un dieu et qui luttait à présent de toutes ses forces pour ne pas devenir poussière. Il ne se plaignait jamais, même s'il souffrait sans doute beaucoup sans aucun médicament. Ce déploiement d'énergie et de volonté était impressionnant.  
Ce soir-là, les rêves du Docteur semblaient particulièrement agités. Un sursaut le mit dans une position inconfortable plein de prévenance, son ami lui remis son sac-oreiller sous le cou et referma le manteau fauve sur ses épaules. La forêt était plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Le concert d'oiseaux nocturnes et d'insectes habituel se faisait plus ténu. Il frissonna et se roula en boule. Le sommeil ne vint pas immédiatement.

* * *

Quand Russell ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un visage.  
Et ce n'était pas le visage du Docteur.

-Aaah !

L'Indien lui fit signe de se calmer et marmonna quelques mots. Il n'était pas armé. Long et mince, les cheveux noirs, la peau foncée et les yeux en amande, il arborait sous son maquillage facial une expression impénétrable. Son cri avait réveillé le Docteur, qui grogna un peu avant d'apercevoir l'indigène.

-Bonjour, fit-il en anglais.  
-Que venez-vous faire ici, étranger ? lui demanda l'Indien dans une langue chantante à mille lieues de tout ce qu'avait un jour pu entendre Russell.  
-Nous venons en paix, répondit le Docteur dans le même dialecte.

Russell ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. L'Indien fronça les sourcils.

-Vous parlez notre langue, remarqua-t-il.  
-J'allais dire la même chose, répondit Russell en indigène. Alors tu oublies le portugais mais un obscur langage du fin fond de l'Amazonie, tu connais ? s'exclama-t-il en anglais à l'intention du Docteur.

Il réalisa alors que lui aussi comprenait et parlait leur langage. C'était très étrange. Comme si ces indiens parlaient anglais, mais pas tout à fait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda le jeune homme.  
-Je crois que... c'est quelque chose que j'ai su, il y a longtemps, mais que j'ai oublié, répondit piteusement le Docteur.  
-Nous voilà bien avancés.  
-Cela ne répond pas à ma question, coupa l'indien. Que faites-vous ici, hommes blancs ?  
-Nous venons chercher quelqu'un, répondit le Docteur.  
-Oui. Une fille, ajouta Russell. Les cheveux blonds, bien en chair...  
-J'aime bien ça, moi, objecta le Docteur.  
-... elle s'appelle Rose et elle a été enlevée, compléta-t-il.  
-Jamais entendu parler, fit l'indien. Mais vous êtes des blancs. Vous êtes loin de chez vous.  
-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, soupira Russell.  
-Au fait, nous n'avons pas été présentés, interrompit le Docteur. Je suis le Docteur, et voici Russell.

Il désigna le jeune homme. L'Indien les fixa l'un après l'autre, Russell le blondinet joufflu à la langue bien pendue et le mystérieux Docteur, qui semblait infiniment plus vieux que ce qu'un premier examen pouvait laisser penser.

-Je suis Huam, dit-il enfin. Vous avez parcouru un long chemin pour retrouver votre Rose, et vous devez reprendre des forces. Ceux qui font un si long voyage pour retrouver quelqu'un qu'ils aiment méritent l'hospitalité. Venez à notre village.  
-Oh, ben c'est sympa, ça ! s'exclama Russell.

Le Docteur se taisait et il sembla à Russell qu'il réfléchissait furieusement tandis que lui-même bavardait joyeusement avec l'Indien. Sur le chemin, Huam leur apprit que la tribu était celle des Astrapuetcl, qui signifie : « ceux qui regardent les étoiles dans la montagne ». Le Docteur n'écoutait qu'à moitié, tout occupé qu'il était à réfléchir au problème de la langue. Par quel miracle pouvaient-ils parler avec Huam ? Pour lui, passe encore, une réminiscence, quelque chose, mais Russell était un humain pur jus. Il n'avait jamais posé un seul pied sur le continent américain avant leur périple au fin fond de l'Amazonie. Il ne pouvait pas...  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement. Au détour d'un arbre, le chemin débouchait sur les berges du fleuve, avec un pont menant au village.

Eux qui ne s'attendaient qu'à un groupe de huttes de boue, de bois et de feuillage furent très surpris. Le « village » occupait presque entièrement la vallée de l'autre côté, avec des routes pavées, des maisons en dur, et encore plus étonnant, des ascenseurs en lévitations, le monorail et des voitures volantes.

-Waoh ! s'exclama Russell, admiratif. On a découvert les Cités d'or !  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répondit le Docteur, même s'il s'était fait brièvement la même réflexion.

La ville était parvenue à un niveau de développement supérieur à celui des plus grandes mégapoles. Cela expliquait le raffinement de l'habillement et des manières de Huam, qui n'avait pas semblé effrayé. Le Docteur songea furtivement qu'il pouvait bien n'être pas désarmé : un pistolet miniature ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là aurait pu être caché sur lui.  
De toute manière, tout ceci n'était pas... n'était pas bien. Ils étaient bien trop avancés pour que ce soit normal, surtout si l'on tenait compte de leur isolement et de l'absence de ressources. Quelque chose devait accélérer leur développement, mais quoi ?

-Bienvenue à Astrapuectlian, annonça Huam quand ils eurent passé le pont.

Ils avançaient sous les regards curieux mais pas hostiles de centaines de visages qui arboraient des dizaines de variantes de maquillage facial. Il était étonnant de voir que, malgré leur niveau de vie prodigieux, ils avaient conservé certaines coutumes ancestrales. Leur habitat était en fait resté très simple, de grandes maisons en bois ou plus rarement en pierre. briques ingénieusement jointées. Il y avait des arches, mais pas de portes et personne ne semblait étonné de voir débarquer des étrangers. Il y avait de nombreuses peintures avec des pigments multicolores, mais les représentations restaient assez basiques. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de boutiques ou de marché, même s'il y avait de l'animation dans les rues et que l'ensemble dégagea une impression de vie prospère et joyeuse. Chacun semblait content et affairé, comme dans un petit village. Pourtant, une telle cité ne pouvait naître sans richesse et survivre sans la protection d'armes. Il fallait des usines, des industries pour créer certains des produits utilisés ici. Et tout cela impliquait une large population, ce qui n'était pas le cas.  
Il y avait donc un sacré paradoxe.

-Comment êtes-vous parvenus à tout cela ? finit par demander le Docteur.  
-C'est grâce à la déesse Agyera, répondit Huam. Autrefois, nous n'étions qu'une petite tribu ignorante. Il y a mille ans, tout a changé.  
-Qu'est-il arrivé il y a mille ans ?  
-La déesse Agyera a envoyé sa fille, Amalya, l'œuf sacré, pour nous protéger, avec sa gardienne, Gyesha. Depuis, les bienfaits qui pleuvent sur notre communauté sont innombrables. Il est dit que lorsque l'œuf sacré s'ouvrira, la déesse Amalya descendra sur notre terre et emportera les Astrapuectl dans son sein vers le ciel et l'éternité des étoiles.

Huam plongea son regard dans le ciel illuminé des lueurs du matin pour dire cela. Russell songea que ça lui donnait une certaine classe, un peu trop exagérée cependant.

-Peut-on voir l'œuf ? demanda le Docteur.  
-Non, répondit brusquement Huam. Tous les voyageurs qui sont venus ici et qui ont eu vent de notre histoire ont tenté de le voler. Ils voulaient l'emporter pour eux seuls, pour satisfaire un désir malade de possession.  
-Sacrés humains, soupira le Docteur assez bas pour que ni Huam ni Russell ne l'entendent.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il en avait assez des mythes et des histoires surnaturelles. tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était un bain, un repas constitué d'autre chose que du poisson mal cuit et une nuit de sommeil sans douleur. Et Rose. Réflexion faite, Rose passait avant. Elle lui manquait cruellement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la serrer contre lui, savoir qu'elle allait bien, et ensuite... ensuite, il lui paraîtrait peut-être moins injuste que la nature fasse son travail.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Remède Hallucinatoire

-Ça fait quand même foutrement du bien !

Apparemment, les vertus revigorantes d'un bain d'eau fraîche et pure étaient assez universelles. Chez les Astrapuectl, cela prenait même, grâce à leur technologie pointue, les dimensions d'une piscine individuelle dans laquelle faire un plongeon après une douche chaude pour gratter toute la boue et les saletés de leur périple.

-Je crois par contre que tous mes vêtements sont fichus, ajouta le jeune homme en sortant de la piscine. Même le T-shirt que j'ai acheté à Brasília.

Ce n'était plus qu'une vieille étoffe informe et délavée, déchirée en son milieu.

-On en trouvera un autre au village, le rassura le Docteur. Ils ont tous les styles de vêtements, c'est très étonnant.

En effet, depuis leur arrivée au village, ils avaient croisé des Indiens vêtus de façon plus ou moins loufoques, avec parfois des habits ressemblant énormément à ceux des Européens ou des Asiatiques mélangés avec des pièces plus proches de ce que pouvait être une version moderne de leur habillement ancestral.

-Mon costume a plutôt bien résisté. Il a presque sa couleur d'origine, releva le Docteur.

Pendant que Russell partait à la recherche d'un rasoir et d'une brosse à cheveux, le Docteur resta seul. Il s'allongea sur le carrelage en terre cuite entourant la pièce d'eau. C'était frais. Il colla son front sur le sol, ce qui calma son crâne brûlant. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami, mais après des jours à l'ignorer presque complètement, il réalisa que la douleur était toujours là, implacable. Il avait atteint à présent le niveau de développement intellectuel d'un être humain moyen âgé de dix-huit ans, avec autant de souvenirs et de savoirs en stocks dans sa mémoire, même s'ils étaient moins linéaires, et disponibles de façon plus chaotique. Il était globalement encore assez intelligent pour vivre de façon autonome dans une société humaine, mais plus pour très longtemps.

Il ressentait déjà quelques faiblesses, des doigts qu'il avait du mal à bouger, des gestes complexes qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire. Bientôt, ses nerfs lâcheraient, puis les zones du cerveau qui commandaient les tâches les plus simples comme saisir quelque chose ou marcher lui feraient défaut. Et puis son cerveau « oublierait » de donner l'ordre à ses poumons de respirer, et il finirait par mourir. Leur périple en Amazonie n'avait été qu'un sursis. La nature continuerait le chemin commencé à l'hôpital Torchwood.

Il était étonné du calme avec lequel il y pensait. Des semaines auparavant, cette idée de partir, de disparaître, le remplissait d'une terreur malade. À présent, c'est presque comme s'il l'acceptait. C'était sans doute cela, être vraiment humain. Ce n'était pas une histoire de nombre de cœurs ou de nature de neurones. C'était juste accepter de pouvoir mourir, même si on aurait préféré que ce soit plus tard, de façon moins douloureuse, en ayant eu le temps d'accomplir plus de choses. Savoir mettre ses rêves à hauteur du temps qu'il nous reste. Il aurait voulu finir de construire sa machine à voyager dans le temps, l'utiliser, emmener Rose, découvrir avec elles de nouvelles planètes de cet univers différent, avoir des enfants, des petits-enfants, des arrières-petits-enfants si l'on poussait un peu plus loin, puis partir peut-être, le plus tard possible, après avoir vu le plus d'endroits possibles, sauvé le plus de monde possible.  
Mais le temps lui avait fait revoir ses espérances à la baisse.

Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était revoir Rose, et mourir dans ses bras en la sachant sauve.

* * *

L'animation qui régnait dans les rues d'Astrapuectlian dans la journée n'était rien comparée à la fièvre qui s'emparait des habitants le soir venu. Ceux-ci renouaient avec leurs origines primitives. Le Docteur et Russell ne savaient comment, mais ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au cœur du joyeux tumulte. Il semblait que c'était une sorte de fête d'accueil. En tout cas, tout le monde semblait très curieux de leur périple, de leurs origines et de leurs coutumes. Ils avaient remis leurs vêtements propres – y compris la chemise du Docteur, un peu rapiécée, mais il ne pouvait pas faire sans, avait-t-il expliqué – et les Indiens les inondaient de nourriture et de boissons. L'alcool semblant également une boisson assez universelle, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement pompettes. Aussi personne ne s'étonna quand le Docteur s'écroula du haut de son siège. Ils rirent et burent à nouveau en se donnant de larges claques dans le dos. Russell ne s'y trompa pas et se précipita près de son ami.

-Docteur ! Docteur, debout ! s'exclama-t-il en tapotant ses joues. Houhouh ! Allez, réveille-toi !

Le Docteur battit des paupières. Les visages maquillés au-dessus de lui étaient autant d'ombres fantasmagoriques.

-Hein ? Où... où suis-je ?

Russell blêmit. Le Docteur marmonna autre chose. Les fêtards comprirent enfin que quelque chose se passait mal. Des chuchotements remplacèrent les chansons et Russell vit bientôt accourir Huam, accompagné du maître spirituel de la communauté – le chaman.

-Il est malade, gémit Russell.

Il tenta maladroitement d'expliquer ce qui arrivait au Docteur. Le chaman écouta attentivement, en hochant la tête.

-Son esprit est en train de se détruire, s'exclama le jeune homme. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Votre... votre œuf magique, il ne peut pas le guérir ?  
-L'œuf est pour les bonnes choses, pour fortifier, répondit le chaman.  
-Alors vous ne pouvez rien faire ?  
-Si. Nous avons la fatuan. La fatuan est pour les mauvaises choses, pour les combattre.  
-La fat... quoi ? Hé, attendez !

Le chaman fit porter le Docteur dans sa propre maison. Aussitôt, deux Indiens costauds apparurent de nulle part pour porter le malade. Russell les suivit en réclamant à grands cris des explications mais personne ne se donna la peine de lui répondre. Ils allongèrent le Docteur sur un immense lit recouvert de grandes feuilles douces. Ils lui calèrent la tête avec une couverture et lui tendirent ce que Russell appela mentalement le « calumet de la paix ».

-C'est ça, la fatuan ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, répondit Huam, apparu à ses côtés comme par magie. Ça, ce sont les herbes que le chaman utilise pour calmer la douleur.

Il ne devait pas y avoir que des plantes antalgiques dans le mélange, songea Russell, car le Docteur devint très pâle, comme s'il était déjà mort.

-C'est encore pire !  
-Quand on a touché le fond on ne peut que remonter, dit posément Huam, qui fit un signe au chaman.

Le jeune homme commença à avoir vraiment peur. Il se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à faire tomber les feuilles disposées sur les bords du matelas. Soudain, précédant le cri de Russell, le Docteur ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup en ne présentant que le blanc. Ses lèvres bougeaient légèrement et tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Une transe ? Parallèlement, les incantations du chaman se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, jusqu'à ce que le dernier mot soit un cri gutural. Le silence était choquant après cette cérémonie bruyante. Une seule voix s'éleva du silence, celle de Huam, pour expliquer brièvement :

-C'est ça, la fatuan.

* * *

_Le Docteur était sur une crique. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Une mer noire venait lécher une bande de sable au-dessus de laquelle il lévitait légèrement, et pourtant, il avait lui-même la sensation d'être dans l'eau. C'était très étrange. _

_En face de lui, encadrée par de nombreuses lianes et algues colorées qui en masquaient presque l'entrée, se trouvait une grotte. Il les écarta du bout des doigts elle s'évincèrent d'elle-même sur son passage, comme poussées par un invisible courant. _

_A l'intérieur, il vit énormément de bocaux et de fioles remplies de substances et d'animaux divers chacun de ces bocaux étaient étiquetés mais il ne parvenait pas à lire les inscriptions qu'elles contenaient. Au fond de la grotte, il vit un chaudron mijoter sous un feu verdâtre. A côté de lui, un monstre, une sorcière difforme, dégoûtante, bossue, si affreuse et si sale qu'elle semblait faite de différents morceaux mal cousus, tous des couleurs les plus viles qu'il n'ai jamais vues, une créature si immonde que même lui ne se sentait pas capable de dire « vous êtes magnifique » en la voyant. La sorcière dansait autour du chaudron en chantant et en riant cruellement. A chaque tour, elle prenait un bocal et en vidait le contenu dans le récipient, qui bouillonnait avant de reprendre sa couleur initiale. Et elle jetait de plus en plus vite, des choses de plus en plus précieuses, de plus en plus essentielles, dans une frénésie sans but autre que détruire, détruire encore... Le Docteur voulut lui dire d'arrêter et se précipita vers elle. _

_-Arrêtez ! C'est à moi ! C'est à moi ! criait-il. _

_Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu la toucher, elle se retourna et prit quelque chose derrière elle de caché. Un bocal plus large que les autres. _

_-Ah, voici l'ingrédient final, fit-elle. _

_Elle ouvrit le bocal dans lequel se trouvait la tête de Rose. Le Docteur poussa un cri et fondit pour la rattraper. Sa main toucha la surface du liquide, dans lequel il vit flotter le reflet du docteur Herman, qui devint Donna, qui devint l'autre lui-même qui était resté de l'autre côté, qui devint Russell qui lui hurlait de se réveiller. Il entendit alors une voix de femme douce, qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui lui murmura :_

_-Quand on a touché le fond on ne peut que remonter. _

_Il poussa sur ses pieds et fit exploser le plafond._

* * *

-Rose !

Le Docteur se réveilla en sursaut. Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient la fenêtre de la chambre du chaman. La foule de la veille était partie. Il ne restait plus que Russell à veiller sur lui, et ce dernier avait fini par s'endormir au pied du lit, la tête sur le matelas. Le cri du Docteur le tira du sommeil.

-Ah ben quand même, râla-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il semblait de fort mauvaise humeur d'avoir dû attendre si longtemps. Le Docteur jeta un regard de tous côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? aboya-t-il.  
-Tombé dans les pommes. Z'ont pas voulu utiliser leur œuf magique, alors ils t'ont fait fumer un joint pour te soigner et te réveiller un peu, grogna Russell. Apparemment ça marche pas si mal que ça.  
-Il faut qu'on retrouve Rose ! Je sais pourquoi ils sont si avancés et pourquoi ils n'ont pas peur d'être attaqués !

Il se leva tel un ressort. Cent mille pensées se précipitaient dans sa tête, et l'espace de plus en plus restreint ne facilitait pas le tri. Enfin... presque. Il se rendit compte que, pour la première fois depuis presque un an, il parvenait à penser aussi clairement qu'un Seigneur du Temps. Il n'avait pas recouvré tous ses souvenirs mais il arrivait à réfléchir aussi vite qu'auparavant. Le « joint » était tout de même sacrément efficace. Néanmoins, il y avait des choses que son cerveau ne pouvait pas inventer.

-Si seulement je pouvais voir à quoi ressemble l'œuf d'Amalya ! gémit-il.  
-Je pense aussi que ça répondrait à pas mal de questions, répondit Russell, mais il faut retrouver Rose.  
-Tu as raison, c'est le plus urgent. Et la pièce du puzzle qui me manque. Allons chercher Huam. Il connaît sans doute mieux que nous les endroits les plus praticables.

Il enfila sa veste et son manteau, voulut mettre son chapeau, hésita, et le mit tout de même. Rose serait sans doute un peu déçue de le voir débarquer plus débraillé que d'habitude. Tant pis.  
L'Indien leur fournit de l'équipement et les accompagna de bon cœur. C'était dans sa nature, à lui et à son peuple, d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, d'où qu'ils viennent. Le Docteur le prévint qu'une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé Rose, ils risquaient de ne plus revenir. Son intention secrète était de faire un peu de contre-psychologie afin d'en apprendre plus sur le mystérieux objet qui leur apportait tant de bienfaits par sa seule présence. Huam ne tomba pas seulement dans la panneau, il y sauta à pieds joints.

-Il est étrange que vous partiez sans essayer de voler l'œuf. C'est ce que font tous ceux qui viennent ici, d'habitude.  
-Ah bon ? fit le Docteur, faussement étonné. Qui, par exemple ?  
-Il y a beaucoup d'histoires d'aventuriers qui sont venus ici il y a quelques siècles et dont les tentatives sont entrées dans la légende. Ensuite, cela s'est un peu tari. Récemment, il y en a cependant une femme plus acharnée que tous les autres. A chaque lune, elle vient et tente d'entrer dans le village pour s'en emparer. Mais la barrière la repousse toujours.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

-La barrière ?  
-Oui. Quand l'œuf est tombé, le premier geste de la Déesse a été de former une barrière autour du village pour le protéger. Vous ne l'avez pas vue parce que la Déesse vous a fait confiance. La dernière fois qu'elle est venue, l'Acharnée a cependant réussi à en arracher un morceau. Certains d'entre nous ont tenté de la poursuivre. Nous savons où elle vit, mais sa grotte est aussi protégée. On dit que c'est une sorcière.

« Je commence à en avoir assez des sorcières » songea amèrement le Docteur. Il faisait des cauchemars depuis des semaines avec des endroits clos et des sorcières. Il en était dégoûté.

-Justement, nous en prenons la direction, ajouta-t-il.

Le radar indiquait qu'il ne leur restait que quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir. Le Docteur commença à avoir des vertiges. Tous les scénarios possibles qu'il s'était imaginé dans sa tête défilaient à chaque pas. Chaque nouveau scénario était un flash douloureux.

Rose morte.  
Rose en train de mourir.  
Rose torturée par un monstre.  
Rose devenue folle qui était en fait la fameuse sorcière.  
Rose morte, son cadavre en décomposition.  
Rose vivante qui le rejette parce qu'il n'est plus le même qu'autrefois.  
Rose avec un autre.

Non, pas ça. Elle ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à le trahir sans lui dire.

Quand ils furent à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit, Huam essaya de les détourner et, devant son échec, il les abandonna de mauvaise humeur, leur disant qu'ils étaient fous de vouloir approcher si près de l'antre de la sorcière. L'hospitalité des Astrapuectl avait des limites.  
C'était une parcelle de forêt moins dense en arbres, mais plus accidentée. Ils avancèrent encore. Cinquante mètres. Trente mètres. Le cœur du Docteur battait à tout rompre.  
Dix mètres.  
Ils apercevaient l'entrée de la grotte. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là, le Docteur commença à courir.  
Cinq mètres.

BONG !

Il s'écroula par terre. Le bouclier invisible vibra.

-Ça va Docteur ? s'exclama Russell en l'aidant à se relever.  
-Ou... oui, je crois. Il ne plaisantait pas, avec son histoire de barrière.

Ils s'écartèrent quelque peu. En observant mieux, le Docteur découvrit un cercle autour de la grotte et formé d'un minuscule fil.

-Pas de traces de la fameuse sorcière, fit Russell après quelques minutes.  
-Parce que tu es trop stupide pour la repérer, rétorqua une voix dans l'ombre.

En un bond de chat, l'Acharnée fut en face d'eux, bien protégée derrière sa barrière. Le Docteur mit un certain temps à la reconnaître. Elle avait changé, s'était régénérée. Mais il la connaissait.

-Docteur, siffla-t-elle. Je ne t'attendais plus.  
-Ce n'est pas possible... Toi... ici...

Il y avait énormément de raisons qui faisaient qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était impossible ! Elle... ici... En même temps, c'était si logique... il avait été idiot de ne pas y penser... Gallifrey se trouvait à l'intersection de tous les univers possibles... Il avait fui dans l'un et elle, dans un autre...

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Russell.  
-Je suis la Rani, répondit la femme. Et je suis à la recherche du Docteur depuis très, très longtemps.


	12. Chapitre 13 : Le Dernier Combat

-Tu m'as l'air bien diminué, remarqua la Rani d'un ton acide.  
-Où est Rose ? demanda le Docteur d'une voix rendue rauque par la colère.  
-Juste là, dans la grotte, répondit-t-elle en désignant négligemment derrière elle. Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal, ajouta-t-elle. Juste endormie. C'était pour t'attirer jusqu'ici. Tu en as mis un temps d'ailleurs. Des problèmes avec ta TARDIS?  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Que veux-tu ?  
-Tu ne le vois pas ? Mon dieu, tu es bien mal en point.

Elle tendit la main pour sonder son esprit. Le Docteur tenta d'opposer une résistance, mais elle était bien faible avec son cerveau en miettes. Elle traversa ses défenses avec un petit rire.

-Par l'univers, mais tu es devenu humain ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et mentalement déficient, par-dessus le marché. Oh... mmh... très intéressant... Tu n'es même pas le vrai Docteur, juste une copie défectueuse... Il ne t'a même pas donné de TARDIS... Tu as quinze ans d'âge mental, dans sept jours tu deviens un gamin, dans quinze tu deviens débile, dans vingt tu deviens un légume et dans le mois qui suit, tu meurs... L'opération du docteur Herman et la drogue des Indiens n'ont été qu'un sursis, ta mort est inévitable...  
-Je sais ! cria le Docteur, sur des charbons ardents.  
-Ouh, ça fait mal quand on en parle, hein ?  
-Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse...  
-Je veux la TARDIS, répondit-elle.  
-Je n'en ai pas, rétorqua-t-il. Comme tu as vu, elle est restée dans l'autre univers avec...  
-Je ne parle pas de ton type 40 pourri qui n'a même pas de circuit caméléon en état de marche, soupira-t-elle avec un geste de dédain envers un TARDIS imaginaire. Je te parle de l'œuf.  
-L'œuf ? s'exclama Russell. L'œuf magique des Indiens ?  
-Toi, personne ne t'as rien demandé ! siffla-t-elle au jeune homme. Mais un bon point, c'est bien cet œuf-là. Il s'agit d'un œuf de TARDIS que j'ai réussi à voler sur Gallifrey quand j'ai pu m'échapper de la Guerre du Temps. Au contact des doigts d'un Seigneur du Temps, il est censé éclore dans la minute qui suit mais il y a eu un problème lors du voyage et nous avons atterri sur Terre à mille ans d'écart. Assez longtemps pour qu'une vulgaire tribu amazonienne le trouve et en fasse une divinité. De plus, il est suffisamment ouvert pour répandre certains de ses dons autour de lui et a projeté tout son intérieur vers l'extérieur, autour de leur ville. De plus, sa Gardienne nous a suivi et le protège. Cette idiote s'est accrochée à ma jambe lors du voyage et maintenant, elle le protège corps et âme.  
-La protège, corrigea le Docteur. C'est une fille. Ça, les Astrapuectl l'ont bien senti.  
-Si tu veux, rétorqua la Rani. En tout cas, elle me déteste et refuse de me laisser la toucher à nouveau. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est un kit de survie avec un tournevis sonique, des papiers psychiques qui ne fonctionnent pas sur ces fichus indiens dopés à l'énergie temporelle et une bulle protectrice in-soniquable.  
-Tu l'as arrachée à sa maman avant terme, ne sois pas étonnée de sa réaction.  
-J'ai besoin que quelqu'un s'y rende pour lui faire achever sa croissance, ajouta la Rani qui fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque du Docteur. Une fois à terme, sa gardienne ne sera plus liée à elle comme avant et devra m'obéir et me laisser la piloter.  
-Te laisser entrer, nuance, corrigea le Docteur. La mienne avait son petit caractère, et elle ne me laissait pas toujours aller où je voulais. Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on désire...  
-Ne joue pas les moralisateurs. J'avais besoin qu'un Seigneur du Temps aille là où je ne pouvais pas. Et j'avais détecté ta trace dans cet espace-temps, d'abord dans Londres, il y a quelques années, puis à nouveau sur ta compagne. J'ai donc décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout pour t'attirer ici.  
-Et tu voulais me demander d'aller chercher l'œuf en échange d'elle. Malin, très malin. Imparable, même : si je partais avec le nouveau TARDIS, tu pouvais parfaitement le sentir et tuer Rose tout de suite. Sauf que je suis humain, et que donc, heu, ton plan tombe à l'eau.  
-Tu es presque humain, susurra la Rani. Il reste en toi quelques traces de Seigneur du Temps. Ce qui fait que tu devras rester en contact avec l'œuf bien plus longtemps pour qu'il arrive à terme. À peu près dix jours, si mes calculs sont bons.

Elle estimait très justement le temps dont il disposait pour accomplir la tâche dont elle le chargeait. Il se sentit écrasé par ce talent et ces pouvoirs dont il ne disposait plus. Il avait été un Seigneur du Temps, il était devenu… un être minuscule.

-Dix jours, ça te laisse le temps de revenir ici chercher ta Rose et vivre encore quelques jours conscient auprès d'elle. Je ne suis pas sans cœur.  
-Et si je refuse ?  
-Je peux rester ici à te regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu meures sur place d'asphyxie parce que tu auras oublié de respirer, ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle battit des paupières d'un air profondément indifférent. Exaspéré, il laissa échapper un cri de rage.

-Prouve-moi que Rose est vivante, demanda-t-il soudain.  
-Tu veux vraiment ça ? D'accord.

Elle l'observa en plissant les yeux. Est-ce qu'il pouvait la piéger ? Non, probablement pas. Elle leur tourna le dos. En quelques bonds, elle avait disparu dans sa grotte. L'instant d'après, le Docteur entendit un hurlement, suivi d'un bruit de lutte. Le cri venait de Rose, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il fit un mouvement réflexe vers la grotte mais Russell le retint.

-La barrière, lui rappela-t-il .  
-Rose ! Rose ! Je suis venu de chercher ! Rose !  
-Elle n'entend rien, répondit la Rani, qui était déjà revenue auprès d'eux. Elle s'est déjà rendormie. Mais je te connais. Tu as suffisamment de ressources – ou tu en avais – pour échafauder un plan. Je pourrais te contrer, mais pourquoi gaspiller mon énergie ? Alors j'ai pris une assurance supplémentaire. Je viens de l'empoisonner. Moi seule possède l'antidote. Elle est vivante, mais ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Quand tu m'auras donné la TARDIS adulte, je te la rendrai avec de quoi la soigner. Je ne suis pas sans cœur, je le répète.

Le Docteur serra les poings. Il était piégé. Il fit signe qu'il s'exécuterait.  
-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Rose, je...  
-Tu quoi ?  
-Il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en devenant humain, c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup plus tenaces que les Seigneurs du Temps. Et je crois que ce caractère a déteint sur moi. S'il arrive quelque chose à Rose, je te promets que je te le ferai payer de toutes les façons possibles. Même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je fasse de ma vie.  
-On verra bien, rétorqua la Rani. Allez, file ! Le temps tourne.

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'endroit, un goût amer dans la bouche. Russell lui emboîta fidèlement le pas.

* * *

-Moi, répondit le Docteur, je vais essayer de persuader les indiens de me laisser voir l'œuf. Ensuite, j'aviserais. Toi... il vaut mieux rentrer chez toi, Russell, dit-il d'un ton distant.  
-Comment ça rentrer chez moi ? Hors de question ! Pas après avoir traversé tout ça ! Et puis, comment je vais faire pour revenir ?  
-Ton pisteur Torchwood fonctionne. Ils vont bien finir par venir, répondit le Docteur.  
- J'ai désactivé nos deux pisteurs. Je... ça semblait vous... te tenir tellement à cœur, je me suis dit que ce serait dommage d'être repêchés par l'institut deux jours après avoir fui. D'autant qu'après ton... comportement à l'hôpital, je ne serais pas surpris qu'Herman t'ai placé dans la catégorie des fous dangereux.

Le Docteur s'adoucit. Russell avait été fidèle et il n'était pas juste de le renvoyer comme ça. Et puis, chaque fois qu'il avait pris une décision ultime et non négociable à l'égard de la sécurité d'un compagnon, ce dernier avait forcé le sort et souvent à raison. Éloigner Russell ne servirait à rien.

-En tout cas merci, finit par lâcher le jeune homme avec une trace de rancœur. Je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds en forêt Amazonienne sans cette histoire. Tout le monde rêve de finir noyé ou dans le ventre d'un python ou brûlé par le soleil ou étouffé par des lianes. C'est un voyage très éducatif.

Le Docteur éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-C'est moi qui te remercie, Russell, répondit-il une fois redevenu sérieux. Sans toi, je ne serais jamais parvenu jusqu'ici.  
-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour aider les éclopés à se relever, répondit modestement le jeune homme.  
-Non. Enfin si. Mais même. Seul, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de...  
-De ne pas te laisser mourir ?  
-... Ou... Oui.

Ils hâtèrent le pas. Ils voulaient arriver au village avant le coucher du soleil. Et ils cheminèrent ensemble sans que le Docteur ne tente plus d'éloigner son ami.

* * *

Dans le courant de la soirée, ils questionnèrent les Indiens au sujet de l'œuf. Aucun ne voulut répondre à leurs questions, mais à leur regard inquiet en direction de l'observatoire, le Docteur déduisit que c'était là qu'il se trouvait.  
Il appelait l'endroit « l'observatoire » même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien s'y tramer c'était simplement la tour la plus haute de tout le village, plantée au sommet de la montagne et entourée des plus riches maisons. C'était la seule construction à dépasser les arbres et qui permettait de ce fait d'observer les étoiles. Il en avait donc déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un observatoire.

Ils décidèrent de prendre une nuit de sommeil et quittèrent la maison d'Huam avec toutes leurs affaires le lendemain à l'aurore.  
Grimper là-haut leur prit plusieurs heures, et le Docteur faiblissait mentalement et physiquement. L'opération lui avait donné un sursis, mais il était en train de redevenir l'handicapé mental et physique qui, bientôt, ne reconnaîtrait plus Rose. Il interrogeait Russell, oubliait la réponse et posait la même question cinq minutes plus tard. Il consultait frénétiquement ses listes et touchait la poche de poitrine où sa liste concernant Rose se trouvait. C'était difficile pour le jeune homme mais il fit semblant que tout était normal et continua à talonner le Docteur. Une fois parvenus à la tour, ils furent très surpris de n'y voir aucun gardien. Qu'en était-il de toutes les fameuses légendes de voleurs repoussés si personne n'était là pour garder le site ?

Ce qui est d'un abord si facile ne l'est probablement pas et c'était une leçon que certains paient fort cher. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la salle, les ouvertures disparurent d'un coup et ce que Russell prit pour un chat toutes griffes sorties leur sauta dessus. Russell la repoussa promptement tandis que le Docteur se dégageait, son veston déchiré et la joue en sang. La bête leur fit alors face en grognant. Ses crocs comme ses griffes étaient dorés. Sa tête tenait plus du félin, mais avec des oreilles arrondies comme celles d'une peluche et de grands yeux noirs humides remplis d'intelligence.  
Un coup d'œil à son ami lui apprit qu'il était déstabilisé et peu en mesure de répondre à cette menace, aussi Russell arracha le tournevis sonique de sa main inerte et se mit en garde comme avec un sabre.

-Tout doux, fit le Docteur avec une invite amicale vers « le p'tit chaton ». C'est une Lulle.  
-Une quoi ?  
-Une Lulle. Ce sont les gardiens des TARDIS. Ils voyagent avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient adultes et sont prêts à donner leur vie pour eux. Parfois, on les embarque à bord du TARDIS dont ils ont été les nounous pendant leur enfance. Celle-ci est une femelle, ça se voit à la couleur de son pelage. Ce doit être celle dont parle Rani et que nos amis Indiens appellent Gyesha.

Dubitatif, Russell baissa prudemment le tournevis. La queue de l'animal balayait le sol d'un air agacé. Elle rappelait celle d'un chat persan, courte et touffue. La Lulle avait plus ou moins la taille d'une loutre, mince et longue, avec un pelage soyeux gris foncé, même si ses membres étaient plus longs et plus larges. La bestiole, maintenant que le Docteur l'affirmait, ne semblait ni cruelle ni fondamentalement violente. Et puis, si les Indiens la vénéraient…

-C'est comme des chiens, en moins baveux, résuma le Docteur. Ps-pst !

Il fit un petit bruit avec ses lèvres et lui tendit le pain donné par les Indiens la veille. La Lulle renifla prudemment, avant de lui lécher la paume et d'émettre un petit « yoouuuuuu » de reconnaissance.

-Les Lulle sont des créatures très intelligentes, expliqua le Docteur. Elles comprennent tout ce qu'on leur dit et son capable d'identifier ceux qui veulent du bien et ceux qui veulent du mal aux TARDIS en un rien de temps.

Il ne tarissait pas d'explications. Russell ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

-C'est moi où tu deviens moins... lacunaire ?  
-Tu as raison, acquiesça le Docteur. Ce doit être l'influence de la TARDIS. Elle exacerbe ce qu'il reste en moi de Seigneur du Temps.  
-Je parie que l'œuf est au sommet de la tour. Haon, il va encore falloir marcher ! gémit son compagnon.  
-Ouaip.

Escalier en colimaçon. Pas d'ascenseur. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que le Docteur n'était pas à la traîne. Parvenus au dernier étage, Russell s'affala contre un mur, épuisé. Il vit alors le Docteur continuer d'avancer et franchir l'arche.

-Docteur ?

Russell se décolla du mur et franchit l'arche à son tour. De l'autre côté, le décor était celui d'un conte mystique : une seule plate-forme, parfaitement ronde, gravée de milliers de symboles et illuminée de la lueur bleutée émise par l'œuf posé en son centre sur une sorte de stèle. La Lulle les avait suivis. Elle renifla le Docteur, puis Russell, avant de grogner sur ce dernier. Le jeune homme ignora son avertissement et rejoignit le Docteur.

Il se planta devant lui et se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient remplis de cette même lueur bleutée qui irradiait l'ensemble de l'étage. Il recula d'un pas et guetta l'instant où un danger menacerait son ami.

* * *

_Je t'attendais,_ dit calmement l'œuf dans la tête du Docteur.

Il reconnaissait cette voix. C'était celle qui l'avait accompagnée et protégée dans ses cauchemars. Celle qui l'avait aidé à vaincre les ombres et les sorcières de ses mauvais rêves.

_Pourquoi m'avoir laissé entrer en connaissant mes intentions ?_ demanda-t-il.

Parce que je savais pourquoi tu le faisais. Je te connais, Docteur. J'ai lu en toi et j'ai suivi ton voyage jusqu'à moi. J'ai vu que me donner à la Rani n'est pas ce que tu désires vraiment mais tu veux le faire pour sauver celle que tu aimes.

_Vas-tu me rejeter ?_ répondit le Docteur d'un ton désespéré.

_Si j'avais voulu te rejeter, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps,_ dit la voix. _Tu as vécu suffisamment d'épreuves pendant ta courte vie. Tu es né dans une bataille. Tu as expérimenté le doute, la peur, la douleur. Tu as vu ta mort toute nue danser et détruire un à un tes souvenirs._

_Alors, c'était ça,_ s'exclama-t-il mentalement. _Le rêve. _

C'était si étrange d'être de nouveau face à une TARDIS. Il réalisa que, humain ou Seigneur du Temps, il était toujours aussi petit devant cette puissance brute du temps et de l'espace confondus qui s'offrait à lui sous la forme d'un petit œuf brillant. Sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la coque. Il lui suffisait de la toucher pour qu'il fusionne avec le vortex, pour que disparaisse la peur, la douleur, l'amour et la haine et pour qu'il se fonde dans une paix éternelle. Une partie de lui le désirait plus que tout, mais une autre part lui criait de ne pas le faire. Cesser d'éprouver voudrait dire mourir.

Loin d'améliorer son état, la présence de l'œuf accélérait le processus de destruction. Il avait brûlé tout le potentiel qu'il lui restait depuis qu'il avait apprivoisé la Lulle. Une étoile filante qui se consumait avant de toucher le sol. Il avait été quelqu'un de grand et il était devenu tout petit. Et il y avait Rose, quelque part dans son cœur, qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal. On pouvait effacer son esprit, son cœur se souviendrait toujours d'elle.

-Amalya, dit-il à voix haute. Je sais que toute personne plongée en toi a droit à une deuxième chance.

_A un vœu, Docteur,_ répondit-elle. _Même s'il ne connaît pas toujours le vœu le plus cher à son cœur. Et sache qu'il y a certaines choses trop intenses pour que je puisse les accomplir. _

-Laisse-moi juste vivre, supplia-t-il. C'est ce que je veux, je crois. Laisse Rose vivre aussi. Je veux... je veux vivre heureux avec elle, le plus longtemps possible. Avoir plein d'enfants, de petits-enfants, et vieillir, et mourir.

Il crut entendre ce qui ressemblait le plus à un rire dans les profondeurs de la voix. Pas un rire moqueur, non, un éclat de joie qui était une caresse sur ses plaies.

_C'est la première fois,_ dit-elle, _que je rencontre un être humain qui demande moins que ce qu'il mérite. Après tant de souffrances..._

_Je n'ose pas vouloir autre chose,_ répondit-il humblement._ Peut-être parce que je ne suis qu'un humain. _

_Je peux arranger ça, _murmura Amalya. _Je peux tout arranger pour toi et l'être qui te complète. Je la vois, si bien accrochée en toi que tu n'as pas pu l'oublier malgré les épreuves. _

_Alors, allons-y. _

Il ferma les yeux, fit une dernière prière, et toucha l'œuf.

* * *

Rose ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression qu'un éclair l'avait traversée. Elle n'avait pas tout compris. Elle avait des crampes un peu partout mais elle ignorait si c'était parce qu'elle était assise là depuis longtemps ou s'il s'agissait d'autre chose. En touchant son ventre, elle le trouva comprimé par ses vêtements.  
Le bébé !  
Elle sentit son ventre se relaxer. Il allait bien, mais il avait grandi !  
Combien de temps ? Il fallait que ça fasse des semaines, son ventre en était témoin. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Personne n'était venu la chercher. Oh mon dieu et le Docteur ? Comment allait le Docteur ? Si personne n'était venu, c'était parce qu'il était mort. Elle osa imaginer l'impossible. Lui, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, mort tout seul sans même qu'elle soit là pour lui dire une dernière fois à quel point elle l'aimait. Cette pensée lui dévorait le cœur. Où était Torchwood ? Pourquoi ses amis n'étaient pas venus la chercher ?  
Et cette femme qui l'avait fait hurler ? Pourquoi ? Qui était-elle ? Elle entendit soudain une voix qui lui redonna de la vigueur. Elle crut d'abord à un rêve, mais c'était bien son nom qu'on appelait.

Oh, Russell ! Lui seul était venu ! Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il la rassura et lui dit qu'il la ferait sortir de cette prison. Un instant plus tard, une corde pendait dans le vide.

-La Rani a fui ! lui cria Russell. Allez, grimpe !  
-Allez, Rose, viens !  
La deuxième voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Son cœur chavira. Non ! Non, c'était trop triste que lui soit venu, malgré sa maladie, trop triste et trop beau à la fois. Elle s'accrocha à la corde et les entendit la hisser. Elle ne vit pas trop à qui étaient les quatre bras qui la tirèrent hors du trou. Elle se secoua et se releva.

Il était là. Debout, encore pâle et amaigri, les cheveux bien plus courts que dans ses souvenirs, le costume déchiré, un vieux chapeau sur la tête pour cacher son manque de pilosité crânienne, les Converse pleine de terre. Il était merveilleusement beau. Au creux de ses bras reposait un œuf d'autruche doré qui chantait avec une pulsation douce et apaisante. Russell se tenait à côté de lui, accompagné d'un animal ronronnant, croisement entre une loutre et un chat.  
Elle ne tint plus et lui sauta au cou, pleurant, riant, l'embrassant. Et il pleura, rit et l'embrassa.  
Et puis, son étreinte s'amollit. Elle le retint une seconde avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Russell fut à côté de lui en un clin d'œil et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que...  
-Je suis encore très... très faible, Rose, expliqua-t-il. L'œuf me maintient en vie et m'offre tout son pouvoir tant que je reste en contact avec lui. La Rani l'a senti, c'est pourquoi elle s'est enfuie. Elle a eu peur que j'utilise ce pouvoir pour la détruire.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, morte d'inquiétude. L'œuf n'était donc qu'une solution temporaire ? S'il le lâchait, ce dernier avait tellement détruit son esprit qu'il mourrait tout de suite ? Et en cas d'éclosion – ce qui risquait d'arriver très prochainement – c'en était également fini de lui. Il était l'égal d'un dieu avec l'espérance de vie d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

-J'ai tellement espéré... soupira-t-elle. Je veux au moins que tu saches.  
Elle se tenait toujours le ventre, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.  
-L'avenir n'est pas si sombre. Cela dépend de ce que, toi, tu veux. De ce que, moi, je veux. C'est un œuf de TARDIS. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Margaret ?  
-Une deuxième chance, comprit Rose. Tu veux dire que... tu...  
-Que nous, corrigea le Docteur.  
-Et elle peut faire tout ce que nous désirons ?  
-Fais un vœu, fit le Docteur, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Et toi ?  
-Après toi.  
-Ensemble.

Rose et le Docteur fermèrent les yeux. Comme dans un conte de fées.  
Ils s'embrassèrent et touchèrent l'œuf en même temps.  
Certains disent que la lumière fut visible jusqu'à la lune.  
C'est faux.

C'est dans tout l'univers qu'elle fut visible.

FIN

* * *

_Voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis désolée de ne pas apporter de réponse à la vie future de Rose et le Docteur humain, mais sachez qu'ils vont très bien, qu'ils ont beaucoup d'enfants et qu'ils voyagent ensemble dans le temps et l'espace. Et qu'ils s'aiment très fort. _

_Voilà, et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !_


End file.
